Giga City Heat Wave
by M.Hunter Traubel Trainee
Summary: A heat wave has settled over Giga City...and what could possibly happen while this heat wave is in effect? Well things can get pretty steamy. XxNana, AxlxCinnamon, MarinoxCinnamon, AliaNanaX. STILL LEMONS!
1. Sweet Dreams NanaX

Hey everyone, this is my first Megaman X lemon and I'm hoping you guys enjoy it (and hopefully like it and find it readable). I made some of my own changes to the reploid anatomy since they are not necessarily human (one of which is that they actually can have sex), so I hope nothing scars you here. Also, I might continue this, (if you read the ending you should get a hint of what's to come next), but I'm not making any guarantees.

**BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A LEMON, meaning that there is sex involved (Well not necessarily but it's pretty close to it). If you are not of the specific age OR you're not mentally mature to handle this, then I suggest you do not read this, I will not be held responsible if you are scarred for life by what I have written.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Alright, with that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy this X/Nana lemon!

Note: I had to alter the appearance of Central Tower HQ a bit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Megaman X or anything that is related to Capcom, they are copyright and thus owned by Capcom.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sweet Dreams**

"You called for me sir?" Nana asked as she entered Chief R's office.

"Ah yes." He replied. R opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out a data disc. The reploid set it on the table and slid it in Nana's direction. "Nana, could you please give this to one of the maverick hunters? It needs to be sent over to their HQ for data analysis."

"Yes sir." After she received thanks from Chief R, Nana left the office and back into the hallway. It's been about a month since the conflict began, and since then, the Resistance has slowly begun to turn the tide against Epsilon's Rebellion. Recently, there's been no intelligence about Epsilon's actions, so everyone is taking some time off in Central Tower. Nana entered the main hallway and took a left into the main shaft of the Tower. She descended several flights before coming into one of the lounges, which was furnished with several pieces of furniture and a large projection T.V.

Inside, Nana spotted Zero, Axl, and Massimo on the green couch watching the news on the T.V. The three munched on a few snacks while watching the broadcast, unaware of the female reploid approaching behind them.

"Hey guys."

The three turned their heads to see Nana behind them. "Oh hi Nana," Zero greeted.

"Hey Nana," Axl stated.

"What's up Nana?" Massimo asked.

"Sorry to bother you, but I've got something for you two." She pointed to Zero and Axl before pulling out the disc from a pocket in her armor. "It contains information for analysis back at MHHQ. Chief R asked me to give this to you guys."

The operator prepared to give the disc to the crimson armored reploid, but Zero quickly raised a hand and stopped her. "Sorry Nana, but I'm not the one who usually takes care of this stuff."

Axl nodded his head. "Yeah, X is the one who normally does the data transfers."

Nana understood and stored the disc back into her pocket. "Oh, ok. Do you happen to know where X is?"

"I think he's a little further downstairs. When I last saw him, he was looking over some reports Chief R gave him earlier." Massimo stated.

"Ok, thanks guys." The three returned a 'you're welcome' and resumed their activity, munching away on some popcorn while continuing to watch the news report. The operator headed out of a different doorway and reentered another dimly lit corridor, which led further down Central Tower. She walked for another minute or so before coming to another large space, where two doors stood on the wall, one led further down the structure while the other was where the blue bomber resided. Nana walked up to the correct door and knocked on the metal frame. "X?" She received no reply. "X, are you in there?" She asked a little louder. The operator noticed that the door was unlocked so she tapped the button to open the door. "X?" She called again. "Are you in here?"

Just when she thought that X was absent, she saw him. In the middle of the room, sitting in a comfortable office chair was the blue bomber. He had both arms resting on the armrests while his head rested against the back of the chair. The desk in front of him was empty save for the papers well stacked and organized on the sides, but by the looks of things, X didn't touch them for the past few hours. That's when Nana realized it. He was sleeping. The operator thought she could leave and see him later when he was awake, but by then he might have to go on another mission, thus delaying the transfer of the latest report on the disc.

"I guess I'll leave it on his desk." She said to herself. Nana slowly and quietly made her way to X's workspace and carefully placed the disc in the middle of the desk. After accomplishing the task, the operator prepared to leave the room and leave the blue bomber alone, but before she did, she turned and observed X's dozing figure. His head rested slightly in the right direction while his entire body took a regular sitting position. He was also completely erect, there was no sign of him slacking or leaning down on the chair just to make himself comfortable. As she continued to watch him, Nana slowly stood over his body and looked at his face. From her position, she could easily hear him inhale and exhale to a relaxing rhythm, signifying that he was in a deep state of sleep.

Nana smiled. He looked so cute and peaceful when he was asleep. She slowly brought one hand up and just as carefully ran it over his cheeks, moving horizontally from one side of his face to the other. Suddenly, he shuddered. Nana gasped and stopped her gloved finger just above his lips. She stood stiff and waited for a reaction, hoping that X wouldn't wake up and catch her in this position. The blue bomber stirred slightly. "Nana…" He muttered quietly.

She froze again. Did he just say her name? Nana resumed her previous actions, this time moving two fingers over his facial features instead of one. She gently caressed his forehead, his temples, his cheeks, and just as she passed over his lips with her two fingers together, the blue bomber involuntarily arched his back and pushed his lips against her glove, as if he was returning a kiss. Nana was surprised at X's reaction but she kept her two fingers on top of the reploid's lips, moving them gently while the blue bomber followed them. Soon afterward, the operator felt a wet, slippery, object touch her fingers. It was X's tongue.

The operator blushed upon realizing what he was trying to do, but she found herself aroused by this, and parted her fingers slightly. Feeling the opening, the blue bomber, still asleep in the chair, wormed his tongue in between the 'lips'. He moved it across her two fingers while trying to wrap around them, coating Nana's gloved fingers with his warm saliva. After about thirty seconds of this, X pulled his lips slightly off of Nana's fingers. "Oh…Nana…" He moaned.

The redness grew across the operator's face. "He is dreaming about me." She whispered. At this point, her breathing had begun to pick up, and somewhere within her mind a strange urge, one she never felt before, began to burgeon. She didn't know why, but all she wanted to do now was kiss him. Hesitantly, she removed her fingers from his lips and slowly drew her head toward his own. She could feel him exhale against her face, only increasing her desire. As she loomed over his face, she closed her eyes and pushed forward. However, just before she could complete the kiss, Nana stopped herself and opened her eyes. She stood completely still in her position and remained silent, leaving only her breathing and X's the only audible sounds in the room. Finally, Nana slowly pulled away from him until she stood up straight.

Logic and judgment grasped her at the last moment. As much as she wanted to kiss him, she didn't want to wake him from his nap. Kissing X might've been the trigger for him to wake up, and if he had caught Nana in this position…she shook her head. She didn't want to think about that now. However, even though she didn't want to kiss him, she desired something else. She gulped again and placed her hands over his face, gently massaging him while he remained sleeping in the chair. As X continued to revel in the dream, Nana slowly made her way down his body, moving her hands over his neckline, his chest, and his stomach. The blue bomber stirred and moved his body slightly as the operator worked her way down. His breathing had picked up and his movements were increasing in intensity. Soon, a deep scarlet dominated his face and looked as if it made its way down his neck, and the moans that were once quiet had become quite noticeable.

The sounds and movements were having an effect on Nana as well. They aroused her and made her feel bold, and at this point, her logic and judgment wouldn't stop her. Slowly, ever so slowly, she slid her hands down X's waist, and once they made their way over his crotch; he suddenly thrust forward and released a lustful moan. Upon seeing his reaction, Nana stopped and kneeled before him. She then caressed him in that area with her gloved hand, moving it up and down his smooth crotch, which felt comfortably warm to the touch. X moaned loudly and moved erratically due to the foreplay, nearly kicking the operator at one point. Suddenly, there was a loud popping noise, and Nana noticed a large bulge against X's black skin-tight suit.

The operator realized what had happened, and blushed profusely at the sight of the tent on the blue bomber's crotch. She didn't expect for his cock to come out so the sight of it pushing against his black suit aroused her even more so. The operator breathed heavily as thoughts of X's cock filled her mind. She placed her trembling hands on his knees and traced her way up to his waist, then while watching the blue bomber to make sure he wasn't awake, slowly undid his belt. She tossed the unclipped belt to the side and after searching over his waistline, found the end of the bottom half of his suit. She grabbed it and slowly pulled the black garb off of X's legs. When she reached his arousal, the operator, hesitantly, pulled on the suit upward and then moved downward again, exposing it to her view.

Unlike male humans, male reploids have their 'genitals' concealed within their bodies, so their midsections are normally smooth. However, during times of great arousal, a male reploid's penis would pop out from a socket just above the legs, to prevent his body from overheating and to engage in intercourse. Also, unlike the rest of the body, a male reploid's penis is not coated by a bio-organic material, in other words skin; it consists only of metal alloy and houses an artificial gland that produces the male human equivalent of semen.

Nana stared at X's metal cock. It was silver in color and stood at about eight inches. The operator was surprised that he hadn't woken up at all during this time, even more so now that she had exposed him to her view and the cool air of the Tower. Hesitantly, she reached for it and grasped it in her right hand, squeezing it gently and rubbing the tip with her thumb.

"Ugh…Aaah…Nana…Oooh…" X moaned loudly. He moved his head against the chair as he reveled in the pleasurable waves traveling through his body. Nana continued to caress him slowly with her bare hand by moving up and down his member. She stared at the tip of it and after a while, it looked…inviting. The operator blushed upon the thought that came into being, but it swiftly claimed her mind. She brought her head close to his member, then slowly licked the underside of his cock, resulting in X releasing a loud pleasurable moan. She licked, kissed, and sucked the metal cock for several minutes, stimulating the reploid and causing him to moan intensely. Nana moved over to the tip of X's arousal and just as her tongue ran over the head, a distinct taste entered her mouth. He was close…Very close… She already planned what to do next, but just before she engulfed X's cock, another idea formed in her mind.

Nana pulled away from X and began to remove her armor. She disengaged the '77' chest plate and removed it from her body, followed by her shoulder pads and the large gauntlets, leaving her upper body clad in a black skin-tight suit. After setting her removed armor pieces to the side, Nana searched up her neckline with her fingers and found the zipper to the suit. The operator grasped it and pulled downward, moving the zipper down her body and exposing her skin to the air. She continued to unzip her suit until it came to her midriff and finally, she pulled her arms out of the garb, exposing her bare upper body and freeing her breasts.

Nana sighed as she finally exposed her breasts to the air. They had become extremely sensitive since she started teasing X, and she could feel a pleasurable tingling course through them. Underneath the bio-organic skin and pliable material was circuitry that normally remained dormant in a female reploid's body; however when she becomes aroused, small jolts of electricity travel through the circuitry, therefore making the breasts sensitive to the touch. The nipples underwent the same principle, however unlike the normal human anatomy a female reploid's nipples were simply a small metal rod, which becomes more sensitive from the tingling electricity. Nana gripped her breasts with her bare hands and rubbed them together as she stared at his arousal, occasionally squeezing them and teasing the nipple. She moaned silently as she thought about his hard cock in between her soft breasts, that smooth, warm, cock rubbing between her breasts. Her hands moved faster in the rubbing movement and her fingers played with the hard nubs, sending pleasurable ripples throughout her body. Finally, with all her willpower she stopped and breathed slowly to regain control of herself. She took her hands off her breasts after one final tease and placed them on the cold steel floor. Then, she took one last breath and moved toward the blue bomber.

X was now breathing slowly, fighting to regain control of his body as well as make the pleasure trip last as long as possible. The operator smiled. "It's time to finish this X." She whispered quietly. She resumed her previous actions, licking, kissing, and sucking his arousal, causing the blue bomber to moan loudly and breathe quickly. Finally, Nana stopped and set X's cock between her soft breasts, gasping as it made contact with them. She then slowly moved her breasts upward, rubbing the blue bomber's cock while doing so. X moaned and moved in the chair as Nana gave him a breast job in the seat, believing that he was actually inside her. "Ooooh! Nana…Unnngh…Aaaah…Oooh…" He thrust his hips into her grip under the belief that he was within her walls and he slowly began picked up speed. The operator decided to let him take control and moved along with him, enjoying the sensation that she was feeling from her chest. As he continued to thrust and push himself closer to his climax, Nana noticed that the tip was left unattended, and while it was difficult, licked it slowly with her tongue. Finally, X suddenly accelerated and nearly jumped out of his seat. He was approaching fast.

"Aaah…Aaaah…Oh Nana…Nana…Nana...NANA…NANA…OH NANA! AAAAH!" X screamed in pure ecstasy. He orgasmed hard and pulled himself off the chair, arching his back while gripping the armrests as if they would fall off any moment. His 'semen' shot out of his cock with strong velocity, catching Nana by surprise. The hot white liquid shot all over the operator's face, but she did not mind. She closed her eyes and pulled her head up as the liquid continued to dot her face, coating parts of her cheeks and forehead. Some of it landed in her mouth and the taste was fuller than it was when she felt the droplet. The orgasm lasted for about 10 seconds, and at the end of it, the blue bomber sighed and slumped back into the chair. He let out a quiet moan as his grip loosened. "Nana…"

Nana smiled. She was happy that X enjoyed the sensation, even if it was only in a dream. She pulled the bottom of his black suit up to the belt and after some difficulty clipped the belt back on, making the suit whole again. After she wiped his essence off of his face with her hands, tasting some while doing so, she pulled up her own black suit and rezipped it. The operator then adorned the rest of her armor and stood up from position. She stared at the peaceful blue bomber dozing in the chair, basking in the afterglow of the experience. She smiled at the sight, even after that he still looked peaceful and cute in the chair. "Goodnight X." She whispered, then planted a small kiss on his forehead.

Nana made her way back out the office and closed the door. She turned around and set her back against the door, allowing herself to slide down to the floor as she gathered the thoughts of what just occurred. She had masturbated him, while he was sleeping. The entire time the door was open for anyone to see, but luckily, no one had come to intervene. The gravity of the situation fell on her and she let out a loud exhale. Thank goodness no one saw this…

"Hi Nana!" A cheerful voice chirped!

The operator jumped and looked to the side. It was Cinnamon, the young nurse reploid in Central Tower. She stood in front of the other doorway with a smile on her face. "Oh, hey Cinnamon."

"Are you ok?" Cinnamon asked. "I just saw you come out of X's office, is everything alright?"

Nana froze. Did she see anything? "N…No…I'm…I'm just a little tired Cinnamon."

"Oh, ok." The young nurse said. The operator sighed. She didn't see anything after all.

Suddenly, the young nurse noticed something out of place on Nana's face. "Hey, Nana, what's that?" She pointed to a spot on her cheek.

The operator froze "Uh…what?"

"That." Cinnamon kneeled and pointed to a small white speck on her cheek. "What's that white stuff?"

Nana blushed. She didn't completely clean off the semen. She quickly wiped it clean off her face and turned away from the young reploid. "Oh…this? Well…it's um…uh…just…" She paused. "N…Nothing…It's nothing important Cinnamon…"

After a moment of silence, Cinnamon perked up. "Oh. Sorry, I was just a little worried about you. I thought it was something else." She stated.

Nana exhaled. She was thankful the nurse was so naïve. "No, it's nothing. Don't worry Cinnamon, I'm fine."

Cinnamon stood back up. "Anyway, Axl and I are planning to go to the Professor's Lab soon. I want to show him something he's been working on for a while. I hope he likes it."

Nana turned her head toward Cinnamon and smiled. "Ok, hope you have a good time."

"Alright. Goodbye then." Cinnamon ran across the spacious room to another door before disappearing into a corridor. After about a minute, Nana finally got up from the floor and sighed. She still had to return to her post, and by now Chief R had to be curious of what she had been up to. The operator straightened herself, ran her hands over her face once more, then headed back up to the command floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys enjoyed this lemon. Please e-mail me your comments, they will be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	2. Experimental Candy AxlxCinnamon

Alright, here's the second chapter. This one took a relatively long time to write, so I hope it's alright. Note that this time, actual intercourse will occur here…but I didn't include too much because I wanted to reflect a little…'amateur' in them I guess.

Which reminds me…

**BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A LEMON, meaning that there is sex involved (Well not necessarily but it's pretty close to it). If you are not of the specific age OR you're not mentally mature to handle this, then I suggest you do not read this, I will not be held responsible if you are scarred for life by what I have written.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Anyway, I hope you guys like this piece. The coupling this time is Axl and Cinnamon, and they decide to fool around in Gaudile's Lab. However, like I said, besides the actual intercourse, there is nothing all too explicit in this chapter.

Note that again, I made some differences for reploid anatomy. Also note that the title has been changed.

Alright, you guys enjoy this piece!

* * *

_ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Megaman or the franchise. They are copyright Capcom, though I wish they made another Megaman X game.**_

* * *

**Experimental Candy**

Cinnamon and Axl stood in the small elevator space as it slowly ascended the shaft. The two reploids had left for Professor Gaudile's Laboratory shortly after the young nurse informed Nana about their leaving, and at the moment, they were headed up to the second floor. She shuffled her feet as she looked over at Axl, standing at the opposite side with arms crossed and head to the side. She had originally intended to go alone, but she bumped into the young hunter before she left, and the next thing she knew, he had managed to persuade her into bringing him along. Cinnamon looked back at Axl, who was twirling his pistol in one hand. It wasn't that she had a hard time saying 'no' to him, or anyone for that matter, it's just that she enjoyed the companionship.

The elevator slowed to a stop and with a whir, the door opened, revealing an empty circular room with a door at the end. "Well, here we are." Cinnamon said as she stepped out. "The door up ahead should lead to a corridor, and from there, we can go further into the building."

Axl stepped out of the elevator after Cinnamon and stopped next to her. "So, what is there to see Cinnamon?"

"Well, there's the Ecosim room, the arboretum, the research hall, and uh…" She placed her hand on her chin as she walked out the door with Axl. "Um…The storage room…the Great Stump, hmm…I'm sure there's more, but I can't remember."

The young hunter chuckled. "You haven't been here for a while?"

"No, it's just that the Professor doesn't let me see all the rooms, especially his main lab. I don't know why though, he says it's too dangerous but I've never seen anything like that in there."

The hunter nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like to be restricted access to certain areas of a structure. Back at the Maverick Hunter HQ, he wasn't allowed to enter certain areas of the building, always with the same excuse of 'You're not old enough' or 'You don't have the experience'. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't sneak in when no one was looking. A small chuckle snuck out as he recalled when he snuck past Signas himself into the archives room, but much to his dismay, it was nothing more than a bunch of old data files stacked together in several piles. He turned his attention back to the current situation. "Well, there are still a lot of places we can visit right?"

Cinnamon nodded happily. "Mm-hmm. There are still a lot of cool places to see around here." The two spent hours traveling through the complex laboratory. They visited a number of rooms and tinkered with many of the Professor's finished inventions. They created a simulation of a forest ecosystem in the Ecosim room, walked through a vast forest of trees and shrubbery in the arboretum, and even visited a museum of mechaniloids within the lab. Eventually, they took a break on a bench in one of the halls. Axl sat next to Cinnamon as he leaned back on the wall, grasping the edge of the bench as he did so. "Well, what do you think?"

"This place is pretty cool Cinnamon." He replied with satisfaction. "I've been in several labs before as a maverick hunter, but I think this is the best one I've ever been in."

The young nurse smiled upon hearing the statement. Guess he really did enjoy himself in the lab. "What did you like about it?"

"For one, this building isn't falling apart." He answered jokingly, receiving a small laugh from the young nurse. "But really, all the stuff is really interesting. I'm not much of a science person, but I thought the things that Professor Gaudile made were cool, especially that Ecosim room." Axl pulled his neck back. "Still, I wonder what's inside the Professor's main lab?"

Cinnamon shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, you mean that place where the Professor asked us not to go?"

Axl nodded. "Yeah, I wonder what he's working on that he needs to keep private?" He swung his head around the hallway until his eyes fell on a door at the end of the corridor, opposite the way they just came in. "Hey Cinnamon, where does that lead?"

"Oh, that's the Professor's main lab, but we aren't allow to go in ther-" She stopped and looked back at the young hunter. "No…" Axl pushed off the bench and his feet landed on the floor. "Axl, we're not…" He walked toward the large green door. "Axl, stop…" He reached the door and stopped.

"So this leads to his main lab…" He peered through the glass and looked inside. The room was circular in shape and rather spacious; however most of the room was taken by several desks and large boxes scattered throughout the room. Various contraptions sat on platforms and tables while a number of papers were pinned onto a bulletin board and walls. Simply put, the room was a mess.

The young hunter felt a tug on his right arm. "Axl, we can't go in there. The Professor said we can't go in remember?" Cinnamon urged. She recalled the Professor's reaction when he had heard that she was bringing Axl along with her. She wasn't sure why, but he was really distraught and almost panicked about hearing that he would accompany her in going to the lab. Although it took a massive amount of persuading, Cinnamon was able to convince Professor Gaudile into letting Axl come, but he left one standing condition for both of them. 'You are not to, under any circumstance, enter my main lab. Is that understood?' Of course, the two young reploids both replied with a 'Yes, we understand Professor'.

The young hunter smiled. "It wouldn't hurt to take a look around would it?" He asked as he moved forward.

"But the Professor said we can't go in under any circumstance remember?"

"Well, what if we keep it a secret? Don't you want to know what's inside there?" The nurse stopped. Despite the warning, she was just as curious as to knowing what was in the lab that the Professor didn't want to show her. He had never shut the lab off to her before and she was curious to see why this was an exception to her case.

"I…" She stuttered. "I do Axl but…I don't want to get in trouble with the Professor if he finds out."

He turned to face the young nurse. "Cinnamon, we won't tell him. We'll keep it a secret, just between us alright?" Her face showed some reassurance, but doubt still lingered amongst her features. "You know, I noticed that the room looked pretty messy, we can clean it up a little if you want." The nurse looked at the hunter quizzically. "You know, in case he finds out we did go in, maybe he won't be so mad. We could just organize some of his things so that it'll be easier to for him to find and stuff."

The young nurse's head sunk and she was silent. Then, after a moment, she lifted up her head and nodded. "O…Okay…But, let's not tell anybody."

Axl smiled back. "I know. We'll keep it a secret. Who knows?" He looked back at the door. "Maybe the Professor won't notice we cleaned up the room…" He walked to the door and waited for it to open. Normally, doors would open on their own due to a sensor installed in the frame, and close when it no longer detected any sign of motion or obstruction. However, the door wasn't responding to either Axl's or Cinnamon's close proximity.

That was when the nurse noticed the red marks running on a nearby panel. "The door's locked."

Axl checked the panel next to the door. "No problem, it's a voice recognition lock. I can get past this thing easily." He stepped back and flexed his arms and raised his head. Then, an orb of blue and white engulfed his body, emitting a whir as the reploid changed his body to fit the specifications of the platypus scholar. After several seconds, the ball dissipated, and where the maverick hunter used to stand was a doppelganger of Professor Gaudile. "Heh heh, I don't just change into mavericks I've beaten you know." Axl said in the platypus' voice with a slight bragging tone. He waddled over toward the panel and pressed the button.

"Please state your name…"

"Professor Gaudile" Axl answered, perfectly matching Gaudile's voice and accent.

"Voice matched, unlocking door." The door opened before them. "Welcome Professor Gaudile."

Axl changed back to his normal self and shot Cinnamon a thumbs up. "See, that wasn't too hard…" Upon entering, the two were hit by a sweet scent of delicious fruits, a mix of everything from sweet apples to sour lemons. They then went their separate ways and explored different corners of the lab, getting a good look at the many gadgets and contraptions that lay on the tables and counters. A number of empty plastic pill bottles and assorted fruits lay across the lab, along with many different colored vitamins scattered across the floor and tables. Papers were scattered across bulletin boards with complicated notes and patterns, some of them diagrams, others short hand notes for Gadile's reference. Among them, Axl saw a conspicuous piece of paper sticking out on the bulletin board, reading 'FIND MY JOURNAL' in large red letters. "Hey Cinnamon, keep an eye out for the Professor's journal, I guess he must've lost it somewhere."

"Alright" As Cinnamon went about looking over the contraptions, she spotted a small container filled with, what appeared to be gumballs. She walked over to the desk and checked the clear plastic jar, counting about thirteen green balls sitting idly inside. "Hey Axl, come here!" The young hunter turned his attention from the stand of multicolored liquids and walked toward the desk. Cinnamon pointed at the jar. "Do you think that's candy?"

Axl picked up the jar and inspected it. Then, he placed the jar back on the desk, unscrewed the lid, and picked up one of the small, apple-red balls. He took another look at it before he nodded. "Yeah, it looks like it. I wonder why he has this though."

Cinnamon shrugged. "I guess it's his snack while he's working. It doesn't look like an experiment." She paused. "Do you think we can take one?"

He looked at the young nurse with some surprise. "Hey, I thought you were the one who wanted to play it safe."

"Well, it's only candy."

"I'm not sure about this Cinnamon…" Axl replied hesitantly. Now it was his turn to worry. "I don't think Gaudile would just leave a jar of candy to eat on his desk while he worked. He doesn't seem like the reploid who would eat sweets."

"Still, what could it hurt?" She picked up the jar and looked at it again. "I really think this is just candy. I don't see anything that would say otherwise."

Axl sighed. "Well, alright. But you eat it first." Cinnamon nodded as Axl dropped the green ball into her hand. She immediately took it between her fingers and tossed it into her mouth, chewing the morsel slowly.

The ball's shell deteriorated quickly and the juicy liquid inside instantly coated her tongue. Responses of a sweet fruity flavor ran through her body as Cinnamon tasted the juice. She tasted sweetened apples mixed with a fruity tang and moaned from the extravagant flavor. She had eaten many things before, candy, chocolate, and of course healthy foods, but nothing came close to the taste of this…gumball. She swallowed and sighed contently.

"How was it?"

"Amazing!" She exclaimed. "You have to try one!" The young hunter hesitated after her sudden reaction, then quickly took one from the jar and popped it into his mouth. He felt the same sensation the young nurse had, and like her, moaned due to the excellent and unbelievable taste. He finally swallowed and opened his eyes, content of the taste from the gumball.

"Mmm…That was delicious. I never tasted anything like this before." He sighed contently.

"Can we have another one?" She instantly grabbed for the jar but Axl quickly stopped her.

"Probably not…there isn't a lot in here, and I think the Professor would notice if we took another pair." She groaned but nodded. As much as she wanted another piece of the tasteful gumball, she knew that it was best to remain discreet. The young hunter looked around the room, recalling the other part of the bargain. "I guess it's time for us to clean up." The nurse nodded and quickly went to work. She picked up the boxes and began to arrange them in different corners of the room, making sure they faced the same direction and were within close proximity from where they originally stood. Axl went about looking over the loose papers. He picked up the ones found on the floor and stacked them wherever he could find space.

However, after about five minutes of work, Axl began to feel strange. His body suddenly felt hot and he was beginning to sweat profusely, like he had sprinted a mile. He also felt fatigued, yet at the same time, anxious, as if there was an urge he had to have satisfied. He found himself unable to concentrate and his fingers fidgety, up to the point where he nearly dropped some notes. The young hunter tried to concentrate on the cleanup and ignore the sudden changes, but after a while, he finally gave up in exasperation and leaned against a desk. He was frustrated by his lack of focus, it felt like his mind was begging for an unknown satisfaction, and it was slowly eating away at his mind. He sighed with frustration and stretched his arm across the desk.

"Huh?" He grabbed onto something hard and pulled it back. It was the Professor's journal. "Heh, looks like I found it." He opened the simple notebook and flipped through the various notes and drawings. Then, the young hunter recalled the gumballs sitting on his desk. "Huh, I wonder…" He flipped through the book and when he was only about five pages to the end, he, surprisingly, found diagrams and notes to the candy on the desk.

"_I have concocted an amalgamation of ingredients today to begin making the 'candy'. The components are all special 'vitamins' I have managed to extract and harvest out of the plant samples in my lab. I intend to combine them and invent an item that will help stimulate reploid's growth and development, simply stated, a vitamin for young reploids. I decided to make this in the form of a candy instead of a pill so that it would be easier to consume for youthful reploids. I am fully aware of their thoughts on medicine, and thus I hope that this will be more enticing and welcoming for them."_

Axl stopped briefly. So those gumballs really were an invention of the Professor's. He groaned again due to the heat and took off his helmet, allowing his red ponytail to finally push up. He always wore his ponytail high similar to Zero, but the helmet had caused the red bangs to come out from the bottom, giving the appearance that his hair was long. He wiped away the beads of sweat coating his hair and skimmed through the notes for an explanation of his strange symptoms. When he reached the end of the notebook, the first thing that caught his attention was large, black letters circled in red.

_After excessive testing, I have determined that the experiment fulfills its purpose to a good degree; however, I have determined that it also comes with a side effect. Side effects are understandable in the field of medicine, and normally does not obstruct its function, however, this side effect if it is not handled well, can shatter moral grounds. This side effect, I have determined from the 'candy', is excessive lust. I hadn't detected this strange abnormality amongst on the test mechaniloids, they showed no signs of these symptom when I analyzed them. Due to no willing test subject, and because I did not want to risk Cinnamon, I took the sample upon myself, and know full well the effect of this experimental candy. The effects were gradual at first, a minor temperature increase and sexual arousal, but afterward, I needed to satisfy my own urges. Despite my reputation, I couldn't restrain the urge, and had to relieve it in my own way. If Cinnamon had walked in while I was under this effect, I fear that I could've done something absolutely regretful. This drug is no longer safe for reploids and at the moment I will not continue research on it. I have decided perfecting this experiment is not worth the damages that may occur, and thus, once all is done, I will seal this away in the research archives, where Cinnamon will not be able to get to it._

Axl gulped. "Uh-oh…"

"Hey Axl," Cinnamon called from across the room. "Do you mind if I take off my armor? I'm sorry, but it's really hot in here." The young hunter's mind skyrocketed upon hearing her request. He stuttered trying to think of a solution to his predicament, but his mind focused more on the thought of the nurse wearing only her black skin-tight suit, revealing her small yet firm body, and defining her curves and her nice- STOP! He shook his head and took several deep breaths. C'mon Axl, control yourself…You've got to…

"Uh, yeah Cinnamon. Go ahead…" Just don't look…Just don't look… He pushed himself off and back onto the floor, then focused all his attention on the papers in front of him as he kept his back to Cinnamon. However, he never heard the light footsteps coming from behind him.

"Um…Axl?" He froze. Don't look, don't look…His head hesitantly turned and saw Cinnamon, who to his relief, was still fully clothed. However, he noticed that her face had a light flush on her cheeks and she looked away from him to hide her blush. "Could you…undress too?" She asked quietly.

The young hunter was shocked, and the blush that dominated his face grew even redder. "What? W-Why?"

The young nurse kept her eyes to the side. "I'm sorry…I'm…I'm just a little embarrassed…" She met his eyes as she felt herself grow warmer. "I…I never undressed before anyone before…So, I would be more comfortable if you…" She pointed at his armor with her shaky finger while she looked away and closed her eyes, trying to hide her light blush from Axl.

Axl stood stiff as he thought about Cinnamon's request. Then, he sighed and decided to comply. He was getting hot in the armor anyway, and if he was hot, then Cinnamon was probably hotter than him…Oh yeah definitely hotter without her…He stopped. Control yourself Axl, control yourself! "Alright, Cinnamon." The nurse looked up in anticipation, waiting to see him take off his armor and be clad only in his skintight suit. A light began to surround his body and his armor started to glow, but Cinnamon quickly stopped him.

"Axl, could you" she paused "take them off by hand?"

The light died down and the hunter was once again left stunned. She had practically asked him to strip off his armor, but his surprise died down quickly when he realized how suddenly his temperature increased. He sighed and nodded his head, then took a step back while Cinnamon watched in anticipation. Her breathing slowly increased as Axl removed his armor, first his gauntlets, then his boots, then the shoulder pads, and finally his breastplate. She was amazed at how the suit defined his muscles, giving him a defining tone to his body despite having an average build. Her eyes traced across his arms, his chest, his smooth stomach, and then his legs, all the while imagining what it must feel to her bare fingers to run across his body. However, after she met his embarrassed and blushed gaze, her eyes fell to the remaining piece of armor he had on...His pelvis guard.

"Uhm…Axl…" She hesitantly pulled up her left hand and turned away. The young hunter watched in bewilderment as one finger slowly flexed from the hand and pointed directly at his crotch. She wants to see my crotch? He felt a familiar heat radiate from his pelvis as well as a strong force from inside, his cock was awakening, and although he showed no sign of discomfort, the young hunter fought an internal battle to quell its excitement. Cinnamon turned slightly, keeping her mouth against her fist while looking at Axl. "P…Please?"

Axl stood still and made an audible gulp. He nodded his head and slowly moved his hands toward his pelvis guard. As he set them on each side, he looked and saw Cinnamon watch him in anticipation. Her face glowed redder and redder as the young hunter disengaged the armor, and finally revealed the spot between his legs. She looked at his smooth crotch and felt her arousal rise within her body. She was no stranger to human reploid anatomy, and had always been grossed knowing that a male reploid's penis was concealed within his body, however, now, she wanted to see Axl's cock exposed right in front of her eyes, but to her dismay, it had to wait.

Axl cleared his throat. "Ok. Your turn." Cinnamon nodded and first removed her helmet, revealing her short golden hair. She followed with her gauntlets and her boots, leaving her in the one-piece 'dress'. Axl scanned Cinnamon's body as she moved her hands toward her dress, drinking in her small and delicate frame. The black skin-tight suit covered her arms and her neck but the nurse's legs were completely bare, save for the black bandages wrapped around her knees. His eyes repeatedly moved up and down her legs, going from her cute white socks to the bottom of her blue and white miniskirt. Images of Cinnamon's naked core swam through his mind as he wondered about what was underneath the armor. The suit must stop somewhere on her chest or midsection since her legs were bare, so that must mean she is either wearing underwear, or nothing at all.

Cinnamon began to move out of the disengaged armor but after moving it only an inch to the side, the armor got stuck. She tugged and pulled at it but the dress wouldn't come off her body, it must've caught to her suit, but she couldn't weave her hand between the space in her armor to reach it. She was going to need help removing it, and the only person who was with her in the room, was Axl. The nurse's blush grew deeper as she thought of the hunter touching her, but despite the awkwardness, she wanted this to happen. She looked up at Axl with a small, uneasy smile. "Um…Axl…can you…help me?"

Axl stood stiff. "W…What?"

"My armor's stuck…I need help getting it off." She could tell that he was feeling uncomfortable and she didn't want him to do anything he didn't like. However, she wanted to get out of the stuffy armor, which was retaining most of the heat from her chest to the top of her legs. The heat was becoming unbearable, and right now, all she wanted was to be rid of the dress. After a bout with indecision, Axl slowly walked up to Cinnamon while she turned around. He stopped when he was just an inch from her angel wing like hair, and quietly moaned when her heavenly scent hit his scent receptors. "Axl," the nurse started, "I think my suit caught somewhere near my chest."

The hunter blushed. Her armor's stuck on her chest? That would mean he'd have to search with his hand over her breasts, and if he accidentally squeezed her…He shook his head, let's not think of the consequence. "Uh…ok…" He said huskily. His moved his left hand to her front side and slipped it through the gap. Just as it touched Cinnamon's bare stomach, she suddenly yelped and impulsively stepped backward, moving the bottom end of her skirt into the palm of Axl's right hand. A tingle of pleasure rippled through the nurse as she felt her butt touched his hand, sending a shiver up her spine.

She turned her head to meet his gaze. "S…Sorry…I'm a little ticklish."

Despite the awkwardness, he attempted a smile. "I-It's alright. I'll move slower…" Axl relaxed his grip on Cinnamon's stomach, resulting in a light gasp from her. He slowly moved up her to her chest, his fingers tracing over her belly and up to her cleavage, where the suit had ended. Cinnamon's breathing picked up as she felt Axl's fingers move across her chest, searching for that hitch. The hunter hadn't noticed this, since he was focused on avoiding an accidental grope. He moved his fingers gingerly across the nurse's chest, sending a small ripple through her body and teasing her senses. His fingers continued to move over her developing breasts, tracing out their shape through the suit as he searched for where it was caught. Then, just above her right breast, he felt a rise in her tight suit. There was the hitch. He lightly tapped against it with his fingers and easily moved it away, however, on the hit where he broke undid the hitch; his left hand landed on Cinnamon's right breast and instinctively, squeezed it.

The hunter froze as he heard the nurse inhale sharply. His mind burned like wildfire as he fought for an explanation, anything to avoid being slapped by her. However, his mind was having its own internal battle, as Axl struggled to stray from Cinnamon's soft breast. It felt small and firm in his bare hand, and oh so very soft. It was nothing like Axl felt before, and he liked the sensation he received from touching her breast. Damn it, concentrate! What are you going to say! "Uh…Um…I found it…" The hunter mentally slapped himself. He is going to get screwed by Cinnamon and Professor Gaudile.

Cinnamon's breathing increased as the intense tingle from her breast subsided. "Oh…Ok…" She grabbed the disengaged armor and placed it gently on the floor, finally exposing herself to Axl. Axl looked down and was awed by the sight of Cinnamon's near naked body. The suit had stopped just below her upper back, leaving her naked from her stomach down to her feet. Perspiration covered her body and dampened her skin-tight suit, only making her all the more inviting and appealing to the young hunter. Axl struggled to control his mind as he continued to scan over Cinnamon's body. He barely felt it, but the side-effect had grown considerably stronger since he started undressing the young nurse, and now, it was nearly too strong to resist. He stared at her smooth legs and pink panties as he envisioned himself touching the said areas, hoping that he would not go to that despite his strong desire to do so.

Similar to Axl, Cinnamon's mind was also in a flurry. The touch that she felt when he touched her breast, and squeezed it, it was like nothing she felt before. The pleasurable tingle that emanated from her breast, it felt amazing, and it still lingered. She wanted to feel it again, feel the tingle and shock of pleasure from Axl's touch. She turned and saw the young hunter again, standing with eyes wide, a deep blush, and his body well-defined by his grey suit. She slowly walked toward him and stopped when she was within arm's length. "A…Axl…C…Could you do that again?"

"W…Wha…" Before he could finish, she grabbed his wrist and gently guided him to her right breast. Axl involuntarily took a step forward and his hand landed on her small breast, encompassing it and causing the nurse to moan. She moved his hand in circles and gently pushed it into her breast, enjoying the tiny shocks that shot from her nipple. Slowly, her movements grew more fervent and intense. She pressed Axl's hand into her breast with both hands and moved his palm in fast circles, sending quick intense shocks of pleasure and eliciting louder moans than before. Axl watched as Cinnamon rubbed herself. She was enjoying this. The lust must've taken its full effect on her CPU…and it was swiftly claiming his.

Cinnamon continued to revel in the shocks and tingles from her breast, but soon felt a resistance in Axl's hand. Her grip loosened as she felt the hand fight against its movements and much to her dismay, had stopped and let itself rest gingerly on her chest. She looked up at the hunter as a small smile crossed his face. "Let me…" Cinnamon made no resistance as Axl placed his other hand over her unattended breast, and after gently squeezing it, kneaded both of her breasts through the skin-tight suit. The nurse moaned anew as the hunter massaged her chest, feeling his fingers run teasingly over her peaks and his thumbs play with her nipples. Suddenly, he gave a short, powerful squeeze on both breasts simultaneously. Cinnamon reflexively pulled her head up and screamed with delight, and Axl took the opportunity to catch her in a passionate kiss.

Cinnamon quickly returned the kiss with the same passion. She pulled her arms out of the space between them and wrapped them around Axl. He followed the same procedure, and the two were now in a full embrace. A smooth slippery appendage ran over the inside of Axl's lips and he briefly broke the kiss to allow Cinnamon access into his mouth. Their tongues danced and wormed over each other as the kissed resumed with a greater passion. Cinnamon's fingers caressed Axl's back and ruffled through his red hair and he did the same with her golden locks. Their bodies rubbed against each other and stimulated their ever growing lust, but it wasn't all fulfilling. They briefly broke their embrace and eyed each other, both reploids' eyes filled with a strong lust. They then stepped back and swiftly discarded their suits, leaving Cinnamon bare chested and Axl completely naked. They took a moment, to drink in the sight before them, and quickly resumed their passionate kiss.

Their arms wrapped around one another and once again caressed their bare backs whilst their bodies rubbed vigorously together. The small shocks from Cinnamon's nipples stimulated both of them as the nubs touched Axl's hard chest, transferring the pleasurable electricity over to him as well as the nurse. Cinnamon felt something stir inside of her core and something beginning to moisten her panties, but she was too busy kissing and caressing Axl to care. Axl on the other hand, noticed it all too well, and the warm liquid that was beginning to soak her panties was causing a sensation for his crotch. With little warning, he suddenly pulled Cinnamon strongly against himself and their crotches met, causing both to gasp suddenly. The sudden squeeze caused some of her juices from her soaked panties to dot his crotch, and within moments, a loud pop noise filled the air.

Cinnamon suddenly felt something warm, long, and hard probe her pantie-covered core. She pulled back slightly from Axl and looked down to see his black metal penis standing tall between his legs. The nurse's blush grew scarlet as her arousal skyrocketed, and she couldn't help but wonder what it felt like. She slowly brought her hand over his black rod and gently poked it with her finger, resulting in a sharp gasp from Axl. Curious, she gently wrapped her hand around him, feeling the alluring and comfortable heat that radiated from it and began to caress him. The hunter moaned loudly and intensely as she played with the most sensitive part of his body, instinctively thrusting into her grip at one instant. "C…Cinnamon…" He moaned out her name as his body now began to thrust on its own, responding pleasurably to her warm and teasing grip.

As she continued to pleasure Axl, a strange thought brooded within her. Where does it go? Her mind immediately came to one answer, and the thought shocked her, yet at the same time, aroused her. She stopped the caress and looked at the young hunter. "Axl…Is this supposed to…go inside me?"

Blinded by the strong lust, Axl only nodded as he breathed heavily. "Yeah Cinnamon…" The nurse's eyes widened with shock but that was quickly overcome by her own lust. Normally she would detest the idea, but all she wanted now was to feel his cock within her.

"Axl, could you put that inside me?" The hunter snapped his eyes open and looked at the lustful nurse. "Please, I want to feel what it's like."

Clouded by his lustful mind, the hunter nodded. "Okay."

Cinnamon lowered himself onto the floor and Axl followed. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide, waiting for the rod to come into her mouth, but then she felt her panties being lowered. She looked up to see Axl sliding the panties down to her knees and brooding over the area between her legs. Oops…

"Spread your legs Cinnamon." Axl said, and she complied. The lubricants that had spilled out earlier pooled just in front of her wet synthetic lips, and once her legs were fully spread; the hunter could just make out the way into her body. In a female reploid's anatomy, the synthetic lips of the vulva concealed a hole which purposely led into a small 'tunnel' in the metal structure of the female reploid's body. Within are several artificial glands that release lubricants when she is aroused to allow ease of access for the male reploid as well as making the culmination much more pleasurable. A chemical reaction occurs that releases electricity when the lubricants of the female reploid are met with friction, causing powerful jolts of pleasure to course through both the male and female reploid who have engaged in intercourse. However, due to inexperience, this may at first be extremely painful for 'virgins'.

Axl guided his cock toward her opening and stopped just as it probed her lips. "Cinnamon, this might hurt." She nodded and waited as Axl prepared himself to enter. She gasped once she felt him push past her lips into her, and let out small whimpers of pain as the cock moved further inside her. The pain was excruciating, it felt like trying to squeeze a large stick into a space too small. The shocks weren't doing much to help either, as each jolt sent pain instead of pleasure through Cinnamon's mind. Finally, a powerful jolt tore through the nurse, causing her to scream. Axl stopped. "Are you ok?"

Cinnamon breathed deeply and waited until the pain had alleviated. "I'm ok…Please, go on…" That was all the instruction he needed. Axl slowly thrust into Cinnamon, moaning and groaning rhythmically as he moved in and out of her. He couldn't believe how tight she was, it was as if he was trying to squeeze a greased hand through an sewer grating, but that made it all the more pleasurable for him. Cinnamon moaned intensely as she felt the pleasure travel swiftly through her body. The jolts that she experienced beforehand were extremely painful, but now, all that she felt from them was raw pleasure.

"Ahh…Ahh…AHH!!!" Her hips reacted instinctively with the hunter's and she matched his movements. Axl gradually increased his speed and soon he was thrusting very quickly, sending short, intense shocks of pleasure ripping through each other's bodies. He leaned over Cinnamon and held himself up with his hands as he continued to push into her. The two's groans grew into screams and while Axl supported himself over her, Cinnamon opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Axl…Kiss me…Kiss me!" She screamed with lust. The hunter obliged and met her lips in one last passionate kiss. Cinnamon then wrapped her arms around him and pressed him onto her body, kissing him intensely while still thrusting in rhythm with him. They felt themselves reaching their peaks and increased speed. Axl now thrusted in and out of Cinnamon at an incredible speed but she still kept up with him. It was all going to end soon…The incredible pleasure trip…It was all going to crash soon…

"C…Cinnamon…Cinnamon…CINNAMON…AHH CINNAMON!"

"AXL!"

They screamed each other's names as they orgasmed together. Cinnamon's walls closed and squeezed Axl's rods as he shot his cum into her. The pleasure ripped and tore through them like a powerful bolt and they both arched their backs and screamed in pure ecstasy. Then, as quickly as it began, it stopped, and both were left breathless and exhausted on the floor. Tiredly, Axl pulled himself out of Cinnamon and flopped over to the side. They lay there in silence for several minutes, neither exchanging a word with the other, then, Cinnamon turned her head toward Axl, who caught her gaze.

"Axl…" She asked tiredly. "Did we just have sex?"

He nodded. "Yeah Cinnamon. We did."

For a moment, the nurse was silent. "That…That felt amazing."

"I know, it felt…great."

A small smirk grew upon the nurse's features as she looked up at the desk. There were still eleven pieces of the strange candy inside. "Axl, do you want to do it again?"

The hunter looked at her with a little surprise, but in the end, smiled and nodded.

"Why not…I don't think he'll notice."

* * *

Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed the piece. I'm sorry if you were expecting a little more, but I've got another chapter planned for them later. (Not the next one though). 

Please leave a review if you can, thanks for reading!

P.S: The next chapter will be MarinoxCinnamon, and it will mark my first ever yuri lemon chapter. Also, sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to please be patient again.


	3. An On Hands Lecture MarinoxCinnamon

Whew, first off I am VERY sorry for the lack of an update. It's been almost what, six months now? Anyway, whatever, I've got the next lemony chapter up, and as mentioned before, this is YURI…meaning we have two girls together this time.

**If you are UNCOMFORTABLE with yuri, then please DO NOT read this chapter. I apologize if you did not wish for me to write this, but I had planned this since finishing the second chapter, and I'd like to see it follow through. ALSO, like the previous two chapters,**_** THIS IS A LEMON **_**which means **_**SEX IS INVOLVED!**_** IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS ENTIRE IDEA, THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.**

Now then…For those I did not scare away, I hope you guys enjoy this newest chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman franchise nor do I own the characters presented here. They are owned and copyright by Capcom.**

* * *

**An On Hands Lecture**

Nana sighed as she rested her head in her hands, her elbows pressing on the keyboard. The scent of X's semen still emanated from her face, and with a deep inhale, she breathed in that wonderful smell. "Aaah…" She exhaled, closing her eyes and smiling as she recalled the feeling. The taste, the scent, the sound of X's moans, they were still fresh in her mind. She had never pleasured anyone like that before, but if she could, she would definitely do it again.

She rested her head in her right hand and moved her elbows off the keyboard, now typing leisurely with her left hand while keeping her head in her right. A dreamy smile drifted over her features as she entertained her mind with images of X and herself, sharing a passionate kiss and an embrace while he pounded into her. She heard herself scream from the orgasm with his cock deep inside of her, the pleasurable electricity rippling through their bodies. She felt his hot load shoot into her, setting off a chain reaction that ripped through her, almost overloading her processor. Unconsciously, she mouthed his name as she moved her free hand to her legs and a light blush fell upon her face, reflecting an expression of pure arousal.

"Having fun?"

Nana gasped and quickly turned her head. Her hands returned to the keyboard in a blink of an eye, but when she saw Marino standing behind her, her tension eased and she let out a relieved sigh. "Oh…Marino…Don't scare me like that." She said between breaths.

"Oh?" She leaned over on the chair. "Did I?"

The operator nodded, still breathing heavily. "Yeah, don't do that again."

"Hmph, sorry about that, anyway," She leaned against the back of Nana's chair "you didn't answer my question."

"Huh? What question?"

Marino smiled and leaned closer, up to the point where she was just behind Nana's ear. "Were you having fun?"

The operator paused. "No, I was just…resting. That's all." Try as she might, a light blush was illuminating her cheeks.

"Oh, I see." Marino pulled away and took several steps back. "So were you dreaming about another blowjob or were you just masturbating yourself in your sleep?"

Nana stood stiff. The blush grew deeper and she suddenly felt fear burgeoning within her. "I…I don't know what you're talking about." She said with an uneasy huff.

The ninja smiled, so she was going to be in denial huh? "Maybe this will remind you." While she was still facing her back, Marino pulled up her hands before her mouth as if she held a reploid's cock. She mimicked the moans of a lustful female while she pretended to stuff her mouth with the imaginary cock. "Mmm…Mmm ohh…Aaah…yeah…"

Nana tried to focus but to no avail. Marino's moans were arousing her as the memories of X's silver cock returned. Her suit grew tighter around while her core was moistening from her internal liquids. She shook her head as the tingling electricity began to circulate from her nubs. "Marino…stop it, I'm trying to work!" However, the ninja didn't cease, now moving on to make slurping and licking sounds.

"Oh X…Let me lick that big cock of yours…Let me…" She moved her hands down to her breasts and squeezed them together. "squeeze it between my boobs...Oh X, let me…"

SLAM!

"Stop it!" Nana shouted. She turned and stood from her chair. Marino smiled as she kept her hands in the same position, both on the sides of her supple breasts. She could see Nana's face twisted with anger, yet still deep red due to arousal.

"So, is that a yes?" She asked with a suggestive hint.

For a moment, there was silence, save for the operator's deep breaths. Then, she sighed and looked away, embarrassed not only because of her actions, but also of Marino. She slumped into the chair and exhaled, then turned around so that she wasn't facing the ninja. "It's none of your business."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a treasure hunter. Getting into other's business is what I do."

"Well, it's best if you left this one alone Marino." Nana retorted. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh, come on Nana." The ninja cooed. "I won't tell anyone." The operator continued typing, not paying any attention to Marino whatsoever. "Okay, I'm sorry about the teasing thing, but really, what made you do it?"

An uneasy silence ensued between the two, but the chair slowly turned. "Are you going to tell anyone this Marino?" Nana asked with a serious expression.

"Nah, it's not really my style. Besides, I really have no reason to." She answered.

Nana sighed and rested her hands on her lap. "I heard him whisper my name in his sleep. I was just delivering his papers when I saw him sleeping there. He just…looked so cute like that, and when I heard him say my name…I…I couldn't help it." She exhaled and felt more guilt and embarrassment creep in, especially since someone had seen her. "I…I just wanted to please him I guess…I just…I guess I…

Marino walked up behind her and rested on the chair just above Nana's shoulder. "You really want him don't you?"

"Yeah…" The operator knew better then to hide it, by now, her lust was already well known. However, she didn't want it to be just a lusting for the blue bomber; no, she wanted it to be more.

"Well, what's keeping you then?"

"He already has someone." She answered.

Marino wasn't fazed. "So what? That's not going to stop you is it?"

Before she could answer, a triple beep sounded in the room. The communicator on Nana's head flashed and with a press of a button, she opened the communication line. "Hello, this is Nana." She greeted calmly.

"Hey Nana," A young male voice greeted "it's Axl."

"Oh, hey Axl. What's up?"

"We're on our way back. We're waiting by the teleportal, can you open up the warp?"

"Yeah, just a second." She quickly keyed in the commands and opened the teleportal's link.

"So, do you want to talk later?" The ninja asked.

The operator sighed. "I'd rather not."

"Hey, like I said, that girl's not going to stop you is she? She's over a thousand miles away, X is here by himself, and she doesn't know anything about you. It's a perfect opportunity."

"Still, Marino I can't…"

"Hey we're back!" The two turned to see Axl and Cinnamon warp in from the teleportal. The shining lights faded away and the hum silenced as the top gently whooshed onto its counterpart and sealed the portal. The young couple appeared to be happy and carefree as usual, but something was a little different about them. Underneath the exterior, there seemed to be some sort of uneasiness, especially with Cinnamon.

"Hey, so how was the lab?" Marino asked with a smile.

"Ah, it was pretty interesting." Axl answered. "A lot of stuff there was pretty cool. I didn't think that the Professor was interested in biology."

"Well looks can be deceiving kid." Marino responded. "The platy-" She looked over at the nurse, who lowered her eyes from her and began to shuffle her feet. "I mean, Professor Gaudile has been renowned for his work in energy. The Force Metal thing was only recent."

"Ah, I see." The hunter responded. He looked away from the ninja's view and tried to focus on another subject, all the while trying to avoid eye contact with Cinnamon.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Nana asked. "You two seem a bit down about something."

The two quickly perked up and nervously stuttered their replies. Though it was short, the pink ninja caught the light blushes and fluster of the two, most notably from the nurse. "You guys must be a bit tired, why don't you rest up for a little?" She suggested.

Their blushes grew redder, albeit slightly. "Uh…yeah, I guess that's a good idea." Cinnamon said quietly.

"Yeah, I feel a little worn out after all that walking." Axl agreed. "Well, see you two later." The two walked out of the room, both relieved in seeing that neither Nana nor Marino pressed on about what happened in the lab.

Once the door closed, Marino let out a small 'heh'. "What is it?" Nana asked.

"Can't you tell Nana? They're hiding something."

"What? What could they be hiding?"

She smiled. "I have a good idea, but it doesn't hurt to make sure…" Nana watched as Marino casually walked out of the room. She was just past the threshold when she looked back. "Hey, good luck with X…I'm sure he'll understand."

Nana remained silent. She turned her chair back to her console and resumed work.

* * *

_Cinnamon cuddled closer toward Axl, rubbing her head affectionately against his hard chest. The two had just ridden through another orgasm, and just like the previous two, or three, it was amazing. The two were naked on the floor; their bodies sprawled out while they were covered in a simple sheet. They were covered with sweat and exhausted beyond belief. Neither could stand up, but why would they want to? They were comfortable in their position, the nurse resting her head on his chest while the hunter embraced her in his arm._

_Cinnamon sighed. "Wow. That was amazing…"_

"_Yeah, I know…" He replied exhaustedly. As the two breathed tiredly, Axl took a long inhale and exhale. "Cinnamon, about this, we can't tell anyone."_

_The nurse looked up to the hunter. "Huh? Why not?"_

"_Well…We'd both get in trouble. X and the others don't really like this." He answered._

"_Why? It feels so good…"_

_Axl sighed. "They, they just don't. We're just going to get into some hot water if we tell them, so let's just keep this a secret okay?"_

_Cinnamon was silent, but nodded. "Alright, I won't tell anyone." Tiredly, she propped herself up on her elbow, exposing her budding breasts from the blanket. "Although, do you think the Professor will be mad when he sees the jar?"_

_Axl looked over at the jar, which was now almost empty save for two or four of those gumballs. "I don't think he'll notice…"_

* * *

  
Cinnamon set her helmet on her dresser and flopped onto the bed. Her hands fell limply over her head and her free golden hair cushioned and tickled her neck. She sighed happily as she recalled the last moments of pure bliss when she and Axl were back at the lab, the two naked under a sheet as they lay on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling while riding out the 'orgasm' as Axl called it. She sighed and closed her eyes, a dreamy smile floating on her features. The nurse wasn't sure why Axl seemed so worried about this, but for now, she'll keep his word. She won't tell anyone, it will be just their little secret.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Am I in love?" She asked quietly. Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Cinnamon perked up and ran toward the door, a smile on her face. She disengaged the lock and the door swished open revealing…Her smile lessened slightly. "Oh, hi Marino."

"Hey kiddo, how you doing?" She greeted.

"Oh, I'm okay." Cinnamon replied.

Marino smiled for a moment. "Do you mind if I come in? Just like to talk with you for a bit."

"Oh, sure Marino!" Cinnamon said cheerfully. She stepped aside as the older reploid walked in, taking in the sight of the plain room that the nurse resided in. Since she had transferred to Central Tower, Cinnamon had taken residence in one of the soldiers' quarters. It was furnished with a few essentials such as a dresser, a table, a few chairs, and of course a bed, but other than those items and some of the nurse's personal effects, the room was empty. The door closed behind them after Marino walked in, and she proceeded to take a seat on a nearby chair.

"So, good time?" Marino asked with a small suggestive hint.

"Hmm…yeah…" Cinnamon replied airily. She walked over to her dresser and began brushing her hair.

"Well, you seem pretty happy." The pink reploid noted.

"Yeah…I had a fun time with him."

Marino saw an opportunity and leaned forward on her chair. "What was so fun about it?"

"Well…" The nurse felt a warmth coming to her face and her breathing slowly pick up. "It was…just fun." She finished, avoiding eye contact with the pink reploid as she continued brushing her hair.

"Well why?" She asked again. "Did you two do something naughty?"

Cinnamon stopped and took a glance at Marino from the mirror. Her gaze seemed to burn into her mind, making her nervous and flustered. She quickly looked down and continued her brushing. "N…No…We'd get in a lot of trouble if we broke the rules in the Professor's Lab." She moved her hand onto her right bang and brushed faster now, growing more nervous by the second. She could feel the ninja's eyes watching her, boring into her memory and digging out the truth of the fornication.

All of a sudden, she gasped as strong yet delicate arms wrapped around her waist, gently squeezing her back into a pair of soft breasts while the hands pushed between her waistline and tummy. "You're a horrible liar Cinnamon."

"M-Marino!" The nurse exclaimed, her face now glowing red. "What are you..." She felt her hands cup her small breasts and gently massage them, hitching her breathing and awakening the arousal she had felt only hours before. Cinnamon struggled to control herself as Marino continued her ministrations, smiling as she rubbed Cinnamon's breasts through her dress. "Oh…M…Marino…w-what are you…Ohh…"

Marino smiled with satisfaction upon seeing Cinnamon's expression in the mirror, her face a deep scarlet and one of carnal arousal. "Do you like this Cinnamon? Does it feel good?"

Cinnamon breathed heavily as her nipples tingled with the pleasurable sparks. "W…Why-" Marino squeezed her developing breasts, causing the nurse to straighten onto her toes and gasp. "Aaah! Yes!" She screamed with delight.

The ninja chuckled and released Cinnamon from her grip. The nurse grabbed the edge of the desk and leaned over, breathing heavily and focusing on the metal top. Sweat dribbled down her face as she breathed slowly, the blush gradually fading from her face. Marino remained in place while the nurse reached down to grab her hairbrush. "So, did you have fun having sex with Axl?"

Cinnamon stopped just as she gripped the handle. "We…We didn't…"

"Don't try again Cinnamon. I could tell you two did it right when you came in."

She paused and crossed her arms, waiting to see how the nurse would react. The younger reploid still held the handle of her brush for a moment, before she finally got back up and placed it on her dresser. She sighed. "Y…Yeah…."She said with resignation. "We did…" She whirled around to face her friend. "Marino, please don't tell anyone. I made a promise with Axl that I would keep this secret. I don't want to get him in trouble because of what we did."

Marino simply shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, I'll keep it quiet."

"You promise?" She asked a little desperately, afraid of the consequences, though not completely understanding the situation.

The pink reploid raised her hand with her palm facing the nurse. "Hey, thief's word. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Cinnamon let out a relieved sigh. She knew she could trust Marino. After all, she was her closest friend, and despite being a thief, she saw some good in her. "Thanks Marino."

"No problem kiddo. You can trust me." She replied. She moved back to the chair and propped up one leg on her opposite knee, however she noticed that the nurse had her hands over her breasts. Marino smiled. "You liked that feeling didn't you?"

"Y…Yeah." She replied. "Axl never did that before…"

Marino raised an eyebrow. "You mean he didn't touch your breasts?"

"No, he did…But mostly, he paid attention down…" She pointed downward nervously.

"Oh I see. Well, having his tongue there is definitely better than-"

"Ewww!" Cinnamon suddenly screamed. "Marino, that's disgusting!"

"Huh?"

"Axl put his thing in me through here! Not his tongue!" She said quickly, upset by the image in her mind.

"So wait," Marino paused. "So, you two didn't do anything other than just…"

"Yes. Marino, why would he want to put his tongue there? It sounds disgusting." She grimaced at the thought, the idea of the hunter having his tongue lapped against her core.

Upon hearing the confirmation, Marino only scoffed. "Wow, you two don't know what you're missing."

Cinnamon looked up with a questioning expression. Does that mean there was more? "W…What do you mean?"

"Cinny, are you planning on fucking Axl again?" The nurse blinked twice. "Do you plan to make out with him again?" Again, Cinnamon only blinked. Marino sighed. "Are you two planning to have sex again?"

The young reploid's eyes widened. "Oh…Um, well…" Her face grew red as she looked down at the floor, avoiding her friend's gaze.

She felt a gentle, yet firm force lift up her chin, making her come face to face with her friend, who had silently walked up to her. Cinnamon stared into Marino's eyes and felt her senses shoot through the roof. Her breathing increased and she felt the tingling again from her chest. Something about being this close to Marino made her feel this way, was it her uneasiness after she had found about her and Axl? Or was it just that she was so close that the young girl could feel her cool breath against her face? The ninja smiled seeing the fluster of the young nurse. She was so young and innocent, the last person she would expect to have sex with anyone save on accident. However, she knew that she lusted for the young hunter, and if her skills were still on par, he felt the same way. Her eyes flashed a lustful twinkle. She came close to her ear and whispered lustfully, "You want him so much don't you? Just all to yourself and no one else…"

Cinnamon grew even more flustered, but at the same time, the lust from before was slowly growing within her. "Y…Yes, I do…" She answered truthfully, seeing no point in lying.

Marino smiled. "Well, if I were to tell you that I can teach you how to make sex better, for both you and Axl, would you want me to?" She gently took one of the nurse's bangs and ran it through her fingers, slowly feeling it receding from her hand as she moved away from her ear. She could tell that Cinnamon was increasing with lust: her breathing, her pulse, and her blush had all increased noticeably, and with her head still in Marino's hand, Cinnamon nodded. She never knew that sex could be better, but if Marino knew, then she wanted to know how.

The pink reploid smiled and chuckled. "Okay," she slowly came to the young nurse and placed a small kiss on her cheek, which only caused her to grow more flustered. Her mind was confused but enjoying it nonetheless. The strange candy made her feel this way before, but how could Marino cause it too? As Cinnamon felt her legs weaken, Marino pulled back and embraced her, letting her head rest against her supple bosom. "Wanna sit down?"

"Y…Yeah…" She replied heavily. Marino guided her over to the chair she was in earlier and let Cinnamon fall with a plop. Her skirt went up slightly, and despite the small view, the ninja caught a wet spot on the younger reploid's panties. She was getting aroused, very aroused.

"You feel better?" She asked.

Despite a slight numbness, Cinnamon nodded. "Yeah, thanks Marino." She said between breaths.

Marino waited for a moment before she finally spoke. "So," she started. "shall we get started?" Cinnamon looked down and breathed heavily for a few seconds, then while staring at the floor, gave a small nod. "Okay, just a second." A glow filled the room and the ninja was engulfed within the sphere. Cinnamon perked her head up slightly and saw Marino's armor slowly disappear, revealing her slender build by her silhouette. The light slowly began to die down and within moments, Marino stood before Cinnamon, completely naked. She shook her green hair free from the squirreltail and let it gently fall, reaching down to her lower back. She then opened her eyes and looked over at Cinnamon, who was blushing profusely with wide eyes. Marino smiled, turning slightly so that Cinnamon could have a full frontal view. "So, what do you think?" The question broke Cinnamon out of her gaze. She gasped and looked down, her blush growing even redder as she stared at the ninja's legs. She shuffled in her spot and struggled to think of a response. "Well?" Marino asked again.

With courage, she slowly looked up at her companion's eyes, trying to avoid staring down at either her chest or her waist. "Um…Y…Y-You look nice…" She stuttered.

The ninja chuckled, rubbing her breast slightly to increase the current and arouse Cinnamon. "Ok, your turn kiddo."

Cinnamon looked up and hesitantly stood up, feeling her nerves slowly increasing. A similar glow encompassed her as her silhouette appeared within the blue and white orb. Within moments, her armor disappeared, and Cinnamon now stood with her bare chest. However, unlike Marino, she still had the same white panties on.

"Hey…" The green-haired reploid pointed to the white panties that still covered the core.

The nurse looked away, her hands behind her back. "Sorry…I'm…I'm a little nervous." She took a quick breath and exhaled, causing her budding breasts to bounce slightly from her movement. "Can…Can I stay in these Marino?"

"Sure." She replied with a shrug. "But you don't have to be nervous Cinny. Just think of it like a teaching session, that's all it is."

"Y…Yeah I guess…" She brought her arms back to the front and slowly rubbed her left forearm. She still held a look of discomfort and stared at her bare feet, which she occasionally turned on her toes. "B…But I still want to stay in these Marino."

"Hey, no problem." She responded. Marino noticed the apparent discomfort and decided to relax her. "Cinnamon, sit down." The young reploid looked up and Marino made a gesture of the command. After a slight pause, she complied and sat in the small chair as Marino walked her way behind her. She grasped her shoulders, causing Cinnamon to gasp.

"M-Marino, what are you…"

"Just relax Cinnamon; I'm going to give you a massage okay? That's all." Cinnamon's breathing increased as she felt Marino's firm hands rub her shoulders, gently massaging them and slightly relieving her tension. "Just try to relax Cinny. We're not going to get anywhere if you're uptight like this." The young reploid nodded and remained silent in her seat, occasionally moaning from the massage. As time passed, Marino increased the massage, exerting more pressure on Cinnamon's shoulders and slowly moving down her back. By then, the nurse was more relaxed and let out occasional moans from the rubbing. Her body slumped over slightly and her eyes closed as she felt the wonderful rubbing down her back, the hands moving in circles and finding all the right places to relieve her tension. The ninja looked with a smile. "Feels good doesn't it?"

Her companion nodded. "Yeah…"

Marino continued to massage down Cinnamon's back, although more slowly and seductively than before. She stopped at her mid back and moved her hands to the front, massaging her along the way. Then, she suddenly cupped the nurse's breasts, causing her to gasp. Her body grew rigid and she straightened her back, the ripple of pleasure ripping through her body. Then, as soon as her eyes fell on Marino's bare hands, she felt a light squeeze on her developing breasts.

"Aaah!" She yelped, jumping up in the process. However, Marino kept her down, preventing her from jolting out of the chair. "Marino, what…" She was cut off as she felt the same ripples of pleasure course through her again. Her friend smiled upon noticing the reaction and slowed the caressing, letting her palms cover the nubs and the majority of her breasts. She slowly rubbed in a clockwise motion with the metal rods directly on the center of her palms, eliciting a moan from Cinnamon as the current slowly built up. Cinnamon's breathing grew rigid and her blush grew deeper. Her moans increased in intensity and she began to feel her fluids soak her already wet panties. She closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure, now placing her hands over Marino's to keep them in place. Her hands matched the movements of her companion's and strangely, she began to think how wonderful they felt. Strong, firm, secure, delicate, they were all these things and more. Having them applied to her breasts, oh it was blissful. Within her lustful mind, Cinnamon wondered why she was feeling this way. The candy was what caused this last time, but why was she feeling this way from Marino? "M…Marinoooh…Wha…Aaaah…why…why do-ooh…I feel this way? Oooh…"

Marino chuckled. "It's because you're getting aroused Cinnamon, or as others would say, you're getting horny." She moaned lightly feeling the electricity give a tingle on her hands. Her own nipples were beginning to respond, sending slight currents throughout her body and making her breasts more sensitive as well. She slowly pushed forward until she came to the side of Cinnamon's head, close enough to her right ear so she could whisper.

"But…Ooh," Cinnamon stopped to moan as Marino's fingers twiddled with the nubs, causing her legs to kick forward. "I…I don't have horns…"

"It's just a figure of speech. All it means is that you're getting aroused, and really want to have sex with someone." The older reploid whispered. "You don't need Axl to do this, you can do it yourself, but don't you want him Cinnamon? Don't you want Axl here right now, with you so that he can fulfill your need?" She increased the caressing and received a loud gasp and moan in response.

Cinnamon's eyes shot open and she pulled her head up, mouth agap from the elicited moan. "Ohhh…Yes…Yes"

"Do you want to pleasure him like I am doing to you?"

"Yes!" She shouted.

"Do you want him to pleasure you like this?" She asked.

By now, the tingling electricity sent strong tides of pleasure coursing through her body, and the cloud of lust overcame all of the young nurse's senses. Nevertheless, she spoke the truth. "Oh…Yes…Oh yes Marino…Oh…" She rolled her head back and opened her mouth, then quickly shot her eyes open upon feeling a pair of warm lips touch with her own. With wide blue eyes, Cinnamon watched Marino stare back with her emerald eyes, a pair of young and naïve orbs meeting ones of experience and seduction. She then felt Marino's tongue run along her mouth, and that's when she closed her eyes and returned the kiss just as fervently. Her hands flew off of her chest and grasped Marino's neck, keeping her in place as they kissed passionately.

Marino took advantage of the situation and continued to rub Cinnamon's breasts. She could feel the current running through the nurse's body and it was making her just as aroused. Her fluids began to trickle out of her core and down her legs, keeping mostly to her upper thighs with some dropping to the floor. She continued to kiss the young nurse while massaging her breasts, causing her to moan into her mouth incessantly. Finally, Marino broke the kiss and stared at Cinnamon's deep, lustful eyes with a suggestive smile. "How about we switch positions?" Cinnamon stepped off the chair tiredly and Marino took her seat. She waved her fingers in a gesture and with some hesitation, the nurse came closer. "Sit on my lap Cinnamon."

Slowly, the young reploid walked over and straddled Marino's legs. Her panty covered core grinded against her thigh and sent a powerful shiver through her body. She moaned and closed her eyes briefly, riding the pleasure that shot through her body. The ninja embraced her and pulled her forward, eliciting another moan from the nurse as her core rubbed over her legs. She caught her in another kiss, but this time Marino broke the kiss quickly. "Cinnamon," She started, breathing huskily due to her own arousal. "Are you comfortable with this?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine with this." She pushed further so that her breasts could rub the upper part of Marino's chest, attempting to kiss her again but was met with a finger on her mouth.

"Good, but let's move on…" She smiled and eyed Cinnamon's developing breasts. She gently caressed them and felt the tingling current run through her bare fingers, eliciting a quiet moan from the ninja as it tickled her fingers. "Cinnamon, you said Axl touched you here right?" She nodded as a reply. "Well, has he ever done this?" Immediately after stating that, the nurse gasped and screamed out of pleasure, throwing her head back and tosseling her shoulder-length blonde hair. The angel wings on her back flapped quickly as she threw her hands dug into Marino's shoulders, leaving behind red marks on each shoulder.

"Ohhh…Ohhh…Oh God Marino…Don't stop…Ohhhhhhh…"

The ninja continued to assault her breasts with her mouth, licking, slurping, and sucking on one breast while fondling the other. The current running through her mouth felt wondrous for Marino and she upped her antics, sucking harder and faster while rubbing the other breast in a swifter manner. As she did this, she felt Cinnamon bucking and grinding herself against her thighs, her wet panties now leaving streaks of her juices over her legs. She could hear the nurse's moans intensify by the second and within moments; she latched onto her other breast and resumed her actions. Her free hand trailed down Cinnamon's back and slipped into her panties and as she suckled and squeezed Cinnamon's chest, Marino caressed the outline of the nurse's youthful pussy.

Cinnamon stopped grinding and looked down with glazed eyes. She saw Marino's hand moving around under her underwear and felt her fingers gently touching her special spot. "Ohh…Mar…Marino…w…what are you doing?"

Marino released her mouth from Cinnamon's chest and smiled at her. "I'm only touching your wet pussy Cinnamon. " She answered, putting emphasis on the word 'pussy'. The terminology should be new to her, but it would be easier to understand slang than the 'suits' term for now. Her smile turned devious as she stared into her eyes. "Doesn't it feel good?" Cinnamon nodded while she continued to stare at Marino's hand. She couldn't believe how good this felt, and now wanted nothing more than for her fingers to poke inside of her body. Marino caught onto that thought, but decided to let it wait for a moment. She stopped stroking and slowly withdrew her hand out of the panties. Her fingers were covered with the juices of the young nurse, and as she watched the young reploid, she slowly brought her fingers close and seductively licked off the fluids. Cinnamon grimaced upon watching, but Marino only smiled. She slowly took her fingers away and raised it toward Cinnamon's face, so that it was within tongue's reach. "Go ahead, try it. It's not as disgusting as you think."

The nurse stared at the ninja's fingers, the digits still coated with the glistening liquid. She slowly let her tongue fall and hesitantly licked one side of Marino's hand, moving from the palm up the top. Once she reached the end of her fingers, she closed her mouth, smacked her lips, and licked them once. "…It…It's sweet." She stated.

"Well," Marino started "you can finish it off if you want. It's only your inner fluids, it won't cause you any harm if you eat it." Seeing Cinnamon's hesitation again, she gently poked her mouth once. "Go ahead, I don't mind. I've tasted a lot of this before, and yours is one of the sweeter ones I've had." The nurse blushed hearing the 'compliment'. She licked her lips again and tasted the sweet, sweet juice. Then, after a second of looking at Marino's bare fingers, still coated with the fluid, she reached over, grabbed her hand, and sucked the rest of the juices off. Her tongue ran over, under, and the sides of her fingers, lapping up every drop of the sweet juice she could. As Marino watched, she chuckled. "Cinnamon, did you ever give Axl a blowjob? You know, suck his cock?" Cinnamon moaned a 'no' as she continued to lick and suck Marino's finger, to which Marino replied with a chuckle. "Well, you'd be a natural at it. Men love to have their dicks taken by a cute girl and sucked like this. Their semen doesn't taste bad either, but you'll see what I mean when you actually try it." She chuckled and ran her hand through the nurse's hair, contemplating about what to do next and what she was doing.

She chuckled inwardly. Cinnamon was still young, yet through a chance encounter, discovered her sexuality, and sex as well. Now, she was being taught about its pleasures and how to make the best of the situation. Marino smiled as she watched her continue to lick her fingers, now free of the delicious juice. She looked so cute doing that, the naïve girl type who's unsure of the situation and just going with the flow. She was getting a lot out of this, and for all Marino knew, she was going to make Axl, if not some other lucky reploid, a happy man or woman. Not only that, but if Cinnamon enjoyed this, then it was likely that she would do it more than just twice. After all, sex was an enjoyable experience for reploids, so why can't they just do it any time they wanted with whomever they wanted? Reploids cannot receive those human diseases called STDS, and they don't run the risk of getting pregnant, so the concept of sex for reploids was purely for pleasure. She grabbed a bang and gently weaved her hand through the golden hair. 'Cinnamon,' she thought quietly. 'You are going to make your Axl a very happy guy.'

Marino finally pulled her fingers out of Cinnamon's mouth and shook it twice, removing the accumulated saliva. "There's more where that came from." She said. "Do you want some more?" She saw Cinnamon's hand immediately dig for her panties, but Marino quickly stopped her. "How about you try mine?" She gently pushed the nurse's legs as a gesture to get off. Cinnamon obliged and was now standing before Marino in only her panties, her face now a deep scarlet and her mind clouded with lust. As she sat in the chair, Marino placed her hands on her stomach and spread her legs widely. Cinnamon gasped as she saw Marino's core. A small tuft of green hair had parted to give her an excellent view of the way in. Her juices glistened in the light as it trailed down her pussy onto the chair, leaving behind small stains on the cushion.

Cinnamon stared with amazement. It was the first time she had ever seen a female reploid's core, and she was only filled with wonder at the parted lips of Marino's sex. "W…Wow…" She uttered. She got down on her knees and scooted up for a closer view.

"Go ahead." Marino said quietly. "Do whatever you want." Cinnamon hesitantly stuck a finger into Marino, immediately feeling a current and her slick juices. Marino gasped and let out a 'mmm', to which Cinnamon reacted by pulling out her finger.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marino, did I hurt you?" She said panickedly, worried for her friend.

"No, don't worry, that felt good." The ninja responded. She gave a little smile. "Finger me again Cinnamon, and do this type of motion next time." She waved her hand back and forth in the air. The nurse nodded and hesitantly, she dug her finger into Marino again, this time moving it around and feeling the hollow metal chamber that led into her frame. She felt around the outside and realized that it was larger than her pointer finger, so she added her middle finger in as well. The current ran through Cinnamon's hand sent a tingle down her spine, and pressured her into doing what Marino had stated earlier. She slowly began to move her fingers in a sliding motion, in and out of her core with the slick juices coating her fingers and trickling down her hand.

"Ohhh…" Marino moaned. "Yeah Cinnamon…Just like that…Mmmmm…Keep it up…" As she continued to moan, she looked down to watch Cinnamon slowly gain speed with her thrusting. The nurse started to speed up her fingers in and out and noticed how her friend reacted. Marino would moan louder and breathe harder with a faster frequency, so what she was doing was more pleasurable than just moving at a slow pace. Cinnamon now began to move her fingers much faster, the current running through her fingers egging her on with the strong pleasing tingles that traveled through her body. Marino closed her eyes and threw her head back feeling the fast thrusting fingers in her core. She was a fast learner, but it was time for something different.

"Oooh…Ohh…Ci…Cinny…Eat me out…" Cinnamon stopped her thrusting fingers and looked up quizzically.

"What?" She asked as she slowly ran her fingers over her stomach, the juice leaving a streak on her tummy.

Marino took several deep breaths before she looked down at the nurse. "Lick my pussy Cinnamon." She restated. Cinnamon's eyes widened and looked back at the ninja's exposed core. Marino noticed her hesitation and pushed her hips forward. "Go ahead; I know you'll enjoy the taste." The young reploid stared at Marino's mound, now inches before her face. She could still see the juices flowing out of her core, seeping out of the passage and onto the vulva. Cinnamon looked down at her hand resting just above her waistline, still slick with the fluids. She brought her hand before her face, staring tentatively at the liquid that coated it, and as Marino began to ease back into the chair, Cinnamon curiously gave a small lick. It tasted sweet, just like her's. She shot Marino a cute yet devious smile, and dug her face into her mound.

Marino gasped harshly as Cinnamon's tongue made contact with her nether lips. She gripped the sides of the chair tightly as the nurse licked her core, lapping up as much of the sweet nectar as she could. The pleasurable shocks tore through her body and were pushing Marino slowly and steadily toward orgasm. Her legs clamped against her head but the nurse wrapped her arms around them and continued licking, enjoying the sweetness of the ninja's juice. She licked up and down her lips continually and relished in hearing Marino's moans, which were intensifying by the second. She continued to lick up the juices with her tongue but another idea struck her. She set her lips onto Marino's nether lips and stuck her tongue inside, feeling the tingly electricity run through her mouth as well as the inner walls of her passageway.

Marino screamed with familiar delight. "Ohhhh! Yeah Cinnamon! That's right! Keep going! Unnnnghh…" She couldn't believe how the 'virgin' was figuring this out so quickly. Before she was only hesitantly licking her pussy, now she stuck her tongue inside of her! She thrust her hips on reflex as Cinnamon's tongue whipped around inside her core. She felt an all too familiar pressure building within her, and as she began to close in, she opened her eyes and looked down with slightly glazed eyes, inertly chuckling at Cinnamon's facial expression with her face in between her legs. "Ohhh…I'm going to come Cinnamon…Ohhh…soon…very soon…Better be ready…"

Despite the warning, the nurse dissuaded it. She didn't understand what she meant by 'coming', and only started to lick faster. She enjoyed hearing Marino's intensified screams and moans, but as her legs clamp tighter and tighter against her head, Cinnamon detected a strange feeling seemingly from inside Marino's body. That's when it happened.

"OH CINNAMON! UNGGGGH! YEAH! OHHHHH!"

Marino thrust her pelvis forward and threw her head back as she rode the orgasm. Her juices burst forward and caught the nurse by surprise, who had withdrawn herself from the mound. As the juices continued to flow out, Cinnamon lapped up as much as she could like a greedy kitten, wanting to drink as much of the juice before Marino stopped coming. This went on for tens of seconds, before the ninja finally relaxed and slumped into the chair. Her juices stopped flowing in the quantity it had, and the pleasurable shocks had died down significantly. She breathed deeply, her chest heaving up and down with each inhale and exhale. "Good work Cinnamon…You did good…"

Cinnamon smiled. "You taste sweet Marino."

The ninja chuckled. "Heh, thanks." She continued to breathe heavily in the afterglow, tired out from the first orgasm of the day.

"Marino, are you okay?" Cinnamon asked with some concern.

Marino let out a content sigh. "Yeah, don't worry kiddo. I'm just a little worn out. Sex can take a lot out of you, but I'm sure you already know that." She smiled back at the nurse, who looked away embarrassingly. The recollection of how tired she felt after having sex three times, she could clearly remember it. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to sit, she just wanted to sleep with Axl under the sheet. She understood exactly what Marino meant. As she looked away, Cinnamon unconsciously probed her nether lips through her panties. They were really wet now, almost soaked with her nectar.

She sighed. "Oh, I just changed into these…" She whined quietly. "I guess I have to get another pair." She turned toward the dresser and prepared to take a step, but before she could, Cinnamon felt Marino grab her hand.

"Hold on Cinny," she said "there's one more thing I want to do." Cinnamon turned quizzically as Marino slumped out of the chair and onto the floor. She turned over onto her back and lay with her hands above her head. She propped herself up on her elbows and motioned the nurse to come closer.

* * *

Just what is it that Marino wants to do? Well you got to wait until the next chapter to find out! The next chapter that's being planned will come back to AxlxCinnamon, though with some new techniques and a better outlook, Cinnamon may surprise Axl when they do it again.

Of course, X and Nana will come into play, but I'm not planning it to be much for now. Until then everyone!

Please leave a review if you can, thank you!


	4. Young Love, Troubled Love het and yuri

Whoo, sorry about the lack of updating. My computer had died when this was almost done, so I was out of work for some time. Luckily, I managed to save what I wrote so I could finish it, but to be honest, it was originally planned to be longer. Though, since I managed to get writer's block in the end, and because I didn't want to skimp on the quality, I'll save it for the next chapter.

Anyway, here's the newest chapter! Now filled with MORE lemon scenes than the last three!

And as before…

**If you are UNCOMFORTABLE with HETEROSEXUAL OR YURI (GIRL ON GIRL), then please DO NOT read this chapter. I apologize if you did not wish for me to write this, but I had planned this since finishing the second chapter, and I'd like to see it follow through. ALSO, like the previous two chapters,**_** THIS IS A LEMON **_**which means **_**SEX IS INVOLVED!**_** IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS ENTIRE IDEA, THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.**

Now then…For those I did not scare away, I hope you guys enjoy this newest chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman franchise nor do I own the characters presented here. They are owned and copyright by Capcom.**

* * *

**Young Love and A Troubled Love**

_**(X, NANA, ALIA THREESOME)**_

_X grasped Nana's breasts and squeezed them, eliciting a loud moan from the operator. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as he began to rub her, his fingers running over the smooth skin of her breasts and squeezing the little nipples. A small shockwave sent tingles through X's system, but Nana gasped at the strong jolt that shot through her body. _

_"Ooh…X…" She moaned. The hunter took the opportunity to close in. He felt her hot breath, heard her ragged breathing, and saw her deep, lustful orbs. Almost there, he closed in and prepared to capture her lips in a passionate…_

_…_

_Nana leaned over and stared at X's rod, the silver phallus fully erect and pointing upward. Without hesitation, she quickly took it in her mouth and began to suck and caress it wit her mouth and hands. "Uhh…Nana…" The operator stopped briefly to smile at him guiltily. She licked the member several times and took it back in her mouth, enclosing it and sucking it once more. X shuddered with pleasure as Nana continued, enjoying the sensation and letting the operator do as she pleased. He pulled his head back and closed his eyes briefly, letting out a moan with a smile._

_"Hi X…" The hunter recognized the voice immediately and opened his eyes. In between his legs, alongside Nana, was another operator, Alia. She looked up at him and smiled alongside her companion. "Can I play too?" She asked sweetly, all the while rubbing his manhood. _

_X panted heavily, feeling the sensation run through him again. "Y…Yeah…"_

…

_The bomber moaned anew as Alia rode him. He was on his back and let his navigator take control, all the while, running his tongue over the aroused clit of the operator. Through his faded eyes, he could barely see Nana and Alia together, the two kissing each other's lips and caressing each other's breasts. All of them were enjoying the pleasurable surges that passed through them. The three completed a circuit, the strong pleasurable current passing through them swiftly. X continued to buck his hips in time with Alia while running his tongue over Nana's hot clit. He moaned loudly with the two women, and the pleasure within was growing and growing by the second. He suddenly felt a twinge…A strange tingle in his cock…Oh…He…_

_"Aaaah…AAAAAAH!"  
_

* * *

"Aaaah!" X woke up with a start. He pulled his head off the chair and panted quickly, the heavy arousal still present from his dream. The hunter was disoriented, unaware of where he was, but as he saw the familiar surroundings, he found himself in the same room as before. The papers were still on his desk, all of them in one of two piles with the exception of a single data disc in between them. He remained still, staring into space for a moment before looking down at his crotch, the warm damp spot of his suit greeting him. His member had just retreated back into the socket, having executed its function to relieve the heat that built up in his body. Automatic systems immediately to cool his body, but the shame he felt was already present. He sighed. "Damn…" He was not only disgusted for 'relieving' himself in his office, but more for what he dreamt. The images were burned into his mind, Alia and Nana, both of them on top of him, kissing and fondling each other as X bucked under Alia and licked Nana's core. The idea of this was…arousing he must admit, and a 'dream' in a sense, but it was wrong. He shouldn't indulge himself, as pleasurable as it would be. Not only that, but he had already dedicated himself to Alia, and if he told her about Nana, she would be devastated, or really mad for that matter.

Even so, despite the moral implications, he wanted to get to know Nana better…At least, as a good friend, maybe someone to talk to if Alia and him had problems. As he thought of this, the images returned and he shook his head. He sighed and looked back down at his crotch, then pushed his chair closer to the desk. At least he would have plenty of time to think about this, and finish filling out the papers for that matter. He wasn't planning to get out of the chair until that spot dried.

* * *

A holographic banner caught Cinnamon's eye, displaying a young reploid woman wearing a beautiful green dress. She moved about with a fluid grace, the hem of her skirt catching with the 'wind' as she brushed aside two brown bangs. Behind that, she caught sight of another banner displaying a woman wearing a grey sweatshirt and blue jeans. Her gestures were more casual, but the model was beautiful nonetheless. There were more of those holographic models and as the young nurse watched their gestures, she felt her face growing a little hot.

"Hey, I've found you something to try on." A voice said. Cinnamon broke out of the daze and turned to see Marino. She placed the new t-shirt into the hovering shopping cart and sat down on the small seat next to Cinnamon. "You sure you don't want to look for something you like?"

Cinnamon shook her head. "It's okay Marino…I don't really shop much."

"Or do you mean you _never_ shopped before?" Marino asked with a smile.

The nurse let out a giggle. "Well…yeah."

The ninja chuckled. "It's alright kiddo, don't worry about it. Anyway, come on. Let's get to a fitting room." Cinnamon nodded and walked with Marino to the back of the store. They passed by several stalls and came toward one that was near the end of the room, almost isolated from the rest. "Okay, just try these on in there and tell me what you think."

"Can't I just warp these on Marino?" Cinnamon asked.

"Nah, its store policy, they have some special sensors that are removed after we purchase them. If you warp them on, then the sensors would go off…and I'm not a big fan of the police." Marino explained.

"Oh. Okay." She took the clothes and entered the fitting room. A beep sounded and the door swished to a close, the lock making a 'beep' as the light turned red. Cinnamon saw a mirror before her and warped off her armor, leaving her in nothing but her white undergarments consisting of a simple bra and matching panties. As she began to try on the clothes, one article at a time, Marino leaned against the wall and made a sigh, the memory of the 'lesson' still fresh in her mind.

* * *

_**(MARINO AND CINNAMON)**_

_"Aaaah! Marino!" Cinnamon yelped as Marino licked her core. She arched her back and nearly kicked her friend but the ninja restrained her, holding her legs firmly with her arms wrapped around them. Cinnamon fell back and moaned loudly, the pleasurable feeling literally ripping through her body. Her chest heaved up and down against Marino's stomach for she was lying on top of her, and when she finally opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurred, she saw the ninja's bare legs in front of her. _

_Marino stopped briefly and teased the nurse with her fingers. "Did you like that Cinnamon? Did you like it when I licked your pussy?"_

_Cinnamon nodded, moaning loudly with each exhale. "Ooh…Yes Marino…I love it!" She moaned. _

_Marino stopped and smiled. "Well you got to return the favor Cinnamon. Do you see my pussy?" She remained silent for a second. "Do you see my pussy? You need to pleasure me as well. That's the whole point of the '69' position, we pleasure each other."_

_Cinnamon looked at Marino's 'pussy'. It looked so clean and beautiful, despite the fact that she had pleased it earlier. She felt Marino's tongue once more against her own, and after letting out a loud surprised moan, she lay flat against Marino's body and licked her pussy vigorously. The two girls moaned together as they felt the pleasure rip through their body. The electricity had completed a full circuit and the wonderful current passing through them caused both to moan heavily and come even closer to orgasm. Cinnamon could feel herself closely approaching, and fast. She hadn't climaxed at all from Marino's ministrations and was quickly making up for lost ground. Her tummy rested on Marino's supple busom, which felt like a pair of pillows that tickled and pleased her body with the hard nipples. However, Marino was maintaining a steady pace…and the nurse wanted to go faster. _

_Marino moaned and tightened her grip upon feeling Cinnamon increase her stroking, licking up and down her nether lips faster than before. The ninja got the message and moved full force, licking unbelievably quickly and even plunging it in and out like a member. _

_"Aaaah! M-Marino! It's happening again!" Cinnamon screamed, stopping now as she felt the first stages of the wonderful sensation. There was no turning back now…Marino upped the ante and stuck her tongue inside of Cinnamon, moving it against the walls of her womanhood and feeling the electrical tingles within. _

_"AAAAH! Marino…Marino…MARINO…MARINO! OOOOOH MARINOOOOO!" She screamed loudly and arched her back as she finally orgasmed. Her juices flowed out from her wet core and the ninja quickly lapped it up, enjoying the sweet sweet taste of her 'innocent' friend. Cinnamon felt the sensation rip through her body and pushed harshly against Marino's legs, all the while still riding her orgasm._

_"Hey…We're not done yet…Come on…" Cinnamon knew exactly what she meant and quickly returned to Marino's pussy, licking it once more and slowly pushing Marino to her climax. The nurse started to hear the high pitched screams of pleasure. She was getting close. She dug down and squeezed her upper legs, just short of her core. "Aaaah! YEAH CINNAMON! UNNNNGH! YES! YES! OH GOD YESSSSS!" Her juices came forth once more and the nurse lapped up all that she could. She felt the warm fluid dot her face as well but instead of disgust, she felt a strange contentment. She continued this action for another ten seconds and finally, Marino's screams of orgasm began to die down._

_The two lay still on the floor, both completely naked and with their pussies wet with their juices. Cinnamon rolled off of Marino and flopped onto the floor, a content smile on her face. She turned herself around and crawled next to her, which the ninja welcomed with an arm around her shoulder. "Did I do well Marino?" She asked._

_Marino chuckled and ran her hand through her hair. "You did great kiddo. You learn a lot?"_

_Cinnamon nodded, though tiredly. "Y…Yeah…" She then nuzzled her head against Marino's right breast and fell into a dreamy slumber, the smile still on her face._

* * *

Marino gently stroked herself feeling her thong growing wet. She wasn't wearing her usual armor, having changed to an outfit of a black t-shirt that exposed her navel and denim blue jeans. Her hair was in the same style as usual and she wore pink wrist guards and two bracelets on each of her hands to finish the attire. The thief had changed shortly after Cinnamon fell asleep in her arms, moving her to her bed so she could sleep more comfortably. Of course, Marino decided to wake her up later to go shopping for some clothes, preferably for something that would retain Cinnamon's cute charm, yet display a seductive aura. 

'Cinnamon…' She thought to herself. 'You're going to make Axl a very happy reploid.' The ninja could easily tell. Cinnamon was in love, well at least, in lust with the young hunter, and inwardly she hoped that Axl would return it.

"Hey Marino," The ninja turned her head upon hearing the nurse's voice from behind the door.

"Yeah Cinnamon?"

"Can I ask you something?"

* * *

_**(NANA, MASTURBATING ALONE)**_

"Ooooh…" Nana started to pull down the zipper of her black skin-tight suit to her pelvis, exposing her cleavage and much of the middle of her body. She snuck her left hand under the suit and gently ran her fingers over her nether lips, feeling the synthetic lips of her core just underneath a tuft of pink 'pubic' hair. "Aaaah…" She stroked over the lips up and down from end to end, slowly feeling drips of her nectar coat her fingers. The floor of the sky room was cold, but it was one of the few places Nana felt she could truly be alone. She shivered as the cold temperature touched her back through her suit, but it only made masturbation more pleasurable. "Mmm…Oooh…" She moved her free hand under her suit and grasped her breast. A shiver traveled up her spine upon feeling the tingle from her nub, and she slowly started to rub and squeeze it in a clockwise motion. "Unnngh…X…" She closed her eyes and pulled her head back, visualizing herself in X's arms once more. He was gently kissing her, caressing her, and touching her with his hands. He grasped her breasts and rubbed them as he deepened the kiss, then gently poked her at her core down below.

"Oooh…X…A…Ah…X…" She widened her legs and began to finger herself, moving one finger, then two, then three fingers in and out of her. "Unnngh…" Her breathing hitched and her blush grew redder. She could feel the current increase with each 'thrust' of her juice-coated fingers, the electricity moving faster and faster through her body each time. She could strongly envision the next scene, X just in front of her, on his knees with his member deep inside her. He moved in rhythm with Nana, their hips moving in unison as if they were one unit. Electricity traveled through both of them, pleasing them as they both approached orgasm. The operator could feel herself coming. She increased speed and bit her lip, keeping herself from screaming. "Mmph…Eh…X…" She moaned. For the last moment before she climaxed, she envisioned herself kissing him, just before he screamed her name. "Aaah! X! X! Oh X!" She felt her nectar coat her fingers as it flowed out of her core, trickling and soaking the bottom side of the suit in the process. Her fingers continued to plunge in and out for the few precious seconds her orgasm was present, the operator riding the pleasure of her climax as it quickly died down. Finally, she stopped, her chest heaving up and down with each deep pant. She pulled her nectar-coated fingers and after staring at it for some time, wiped it off on a sheet of paper to the side. The operator then let out a sigh, remaining at the same spot for five minutes to recuperate from her masturbation session. She rarely ever did such a thing, and while she emulated a sense of 'shame' and 'embarrassment', she felt the strong urge to do so earlier. The image of the blue bomber, his sleeping figure, and the moment when she pleased him in his sleep all played a factor, but alongside those feelings, she felt a sense of concern for the hunter.

(_**NANA MASTURBATING LEMON ENDED HERE)**_

Nana shrugged off the thoughts and quickly stood up. She zipped up her suit and reengaged her armor, warping in the gauntlets and breast plate after she had zipped up the suit and buckled her belt. She walked over to the warp panel and transported back to the command room, which was still, thankfully, empty. However, when she returned to her desk, she suddenly panicked. "Oh no…" The desk was clean. Nana looked quickly around the desk and checked under the holograms and desk items, no it wasn't here. She then looked under her desk but no such luck, it didn't fall off into a crevice. Worriedly, she ran down toward the data disks and got down on her hands and knees. She scanned over the floor and the glass of the spinning disks, but no, it wasn't here either. Where did it go? Nana got back onto her feet and ran back up the ramp. She passed her desk and headed for the door, and just as it opened, she saw Axl making his way toward the medical room.

"Oh hey Nana." He greeted.

"Axl," She started, trying to keep calm. "Did you see a packet of paper left on the desk about ten minutes ago?"

The hunter shook his head. "No, sorry. I haven't entered the room at all today. Sorry Nana." He paused. "Actually,"

Nana perked up. "Yeah?"

"I think I saw Chief R walk past me earlier with a packet in his hands. It looked like he was reviewing it pretty thoroughly. I guess it must have been another report to hand in to X." The hunter rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, sorry I couldn't stop him Nana. I'm not one for paperwork."

The operator smiled, though she felt very uneasy. "It's alright Axl. You actually helped me out, thanks."

"Um…you're welcome." Axl replied awkwardly. "Anyway, I'm going to be at the medical bay. I want to check up on the sub-tanks we just got." Nana nodded and walked back into the command room while Axl walked into the medical room, greeting the assistant inside. The operator quickly got back into her seat and opened up the Deployment Center. She cycled through the mechaniloids and came up on the pararoid. She began to input the coordinates while in her mind, though she knew it was unlikely, hoped that X would not receive that packet she had left on her desk. She didn't want to give it to him yet, not yet.

* * *

X finished the last report and placed it in the pile of finished papers to his right. "Finally." He sighed. "All this paperwork is almost troublesome as the mavericks." He sighed and rested his head against the chair, glad that he now had some downtime of his own. "Well, I guess I should check what has happened on the news." However, just as he was about to leave his seat, a loud ring caught his attention. The communicator on his wrist flashed an emerald green, indicating a caller was on the line. The hunter noticed a small holographic word and quickly tapped the side of his helmet while turning his wrist.

BEEP

"Alia?" He asked. The communicator quickly projected a small hologram, the small sphere with a clear image of Alia back at Maverick Hunter Headquarters.

"Hi X." She greeted with a smile.

X smiled back, glad to see his old friend and navigator. "Hey Alia, how are you?"

"Oh just fine. How is everything at Gigantis Island?" She asked.

"It's been alright. There hasn't been much activity lately, so we're seeing some peace right now." X answered.

"That's good. How's Zero doing?" She asked. Alia had received word via an e-mail that the crimson hunter had taken Spider's death harshly. Besides seeing a new friend die on the battlefield, it had reminded him of both Iris and Colonel during the Repliforce War. It was hard enough to get him to join the previous mission when they encountered that fat Rebel Botos, but it seemed that he had gotten over it. Though, the bomber knew deep down Zero was still feeling immense guilt.

"He's okay. I think he's just trying to put on this image so that it won't dampen our hopes." X answered after some contemplation.

"I see…I was a little worried that he may have gone off on his own again after what I heard." She said with a little relief.

"Don't worry about it, he came to his senses after Spider took that shot for him." He sighed. "I'm not sure what got into Spider when he decided to retire himself. I can understand him taking a dive for Zero, but destroying himself so he could save us…"

"X…"

The hunter sighed once more and looked back with regret. "I know. I'm sorry Alia. It's just that, I'm a little confused. There must have been another way, a way so that Spider could still be here with us."

"What's past is past X." The navigator stated. "There's no use dwelling on the past like this. I'm sure he had his reasons, but it's no use regretting what has already happened. At the very least, you should be thankful for his sacrifice."

The hunter sighed and smiled. "Yeah. Sorry about that Alia."

"It's alright, I know how hard death can be." A quiet pause ensued between the two, and Alia decided to veer into another subject. "It's been pretty quiet lately. We haven't picked up any maverick signals for the past month."

"That's good. Giga City must be the only crisis zone then."

"It looks like it, but I only hope it will stay that way when you, Zero and Axl come back."

X nodded. "Yeah, and I really owe it to everyone for helping us out. Without them, I don't think we would be turning the tide like this." Just as he said that, he heard a knocking at the door.

Alia heard it as well and shot X a smile. "I guess that must be R right?"

The bomber nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, but I got to go Alia."

"It was nice talking with you X. I hope to hear from you again soon." The communication line closed and the hologram dispersed. The hunter then turned toward the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and the middle aged leader, Chief R, walked in. "Hello X. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I have something that should interest you." As R walked toward his desk and placed the packet on his desk, he wasn't aware that he was being watched. High above him and the bomber, hidden behind an air grating, were the watchful eyes of a pararoid, hanging upside down from the top of the air shaft.

* * *

Cinnamon and Marino stepped off of the air bus and into Central Tower, the former carrying a single bag in her hands. They had returned from their shopping trip down at the square and the nurse was full of anticipation. She planned to show Axl her new clothes, something that would hopefully appeal to him. Marino was confident, but the nurse still had her doubts. She hoped that the clothes that her friend picked out would make her look, as she put it…'cute and sexy', something that would make Axl want her, yet retain her image as an 'innocent and naïve' nurse.

They came into the main hallway and at that moment, noticed one of the medical officers around the corner. "Hey," Marino caught his attention. "Have you seen Axl around here? You know that maverick hunter with the red hair and x-shaped scar?"

The reploid nodded. "Yeah, he's in the medical room. He should be the only one in there though, I'm on break right now."

Marino smiled. Perfect. "Alright, thanks a lot." Cinnamon smiled back and walked toward the medical room. The medical reploid headed into another room and prepared to head down Central Tower, but the ninja stopped him once more. "Hey bud," she presented him a large container of zenny "can you do me a favor?"

Cinnamon stopped before the door and turned around. She was nervous. While she did want to impress him, she also hoped to…arouse him. She let out an exhale, lifted the bag in her hands, and walked in. Axl immediately looked up from the desk and smiled. "Oh, hey Cinnamon." He greeted, blushing lightly.

"Hi Axl." She returned. She felt herself redden slightly, and was speechless for a moment. "Um…so, how've you been?"

"I've been alright…you?" Axl couldn't find anything for a worthwhile conversation either, the memory of just hours earlier on his mind.

Cinnamon shrugged her shoulders, though looking away when she caught his gaze. "Okay…"

Another tense silence ensued between the two, lasting for what felt like an hour when it was only for a few seconds. Cinnamon felt that she had to be more confident for this moment, but luckily, Axl decided to pursue the mystery of the single bag in her hands. "Hey, what's with the bag?" He asked, coming a little closer.

"Oh, just some clothes Marino bought for me." She set it down and pulled a green t-shirt. "We went shopping together a little while ago, and she bought these for me." She finished.

"I see." He only saw a green t-shirt from the top of the white paper bag, but by the look of things, all the clothes must have cost a good amount of zenny. "What'd you buy?"

The nurse smiled. "Well…Do you want to see them?"

Axl looked up. His mind didn't register what she said. "What?"

"I said…" She paused, blushing lightly. "Do you want to see them?" She noticed his hesitation and smiled lightly. "I don't mind Axl. I want to know what you think."

"Oh…Heh heh, I see…" He scratched the back of his head nervously, his libido already imprinting images in his mind. He thought of seeing Cinnamon wearing something sexy, something cute, a combination of both. However that quickly changed to her in her underwear, then nothing at all, just like she was back at the lab. No! Damn it Axl! Have some decency! He mentally shook off those thoughts and looked back at the young nurse. "Sure, go ahead." He took a step back and sat in a nearby chair, all the while waiting for Cinnamon to get into her new clothes. The nurse closed her eyes and her armor was engulfed in a white light, the same light that appeared when Axl normally changed from between his armor and his own set of casual clothes. However, to his surprise, Cinnamon didn't change into her first outfit. Once the light dissipated, she was standing in her underwear. He looked for a brief moment but quickly caught himself. "Ah! Sorry." He turned around. "Let me know when you're ready…"

Cinnamon giggled, blushing lightly. "It's okay Axl…I mean," She paused. Her blush grew deeper. "you've already seen me naked…I don't mind." 'And neither should you' she thought to herself, but the nurse still felt a little embarrassed by this. It made sense…He saw her naked, she saw him naked, they should be comfortable…why wasn't she? She could tell that Axl was still hesitant about her statement as well, noting that he still tried not to look despite her statement. She smiled and looked down to the side, trying to hide her growing redness as her body began to react. "Um…okay…" She reached into her bag and grabbed the first two clothes, a green t-shirt and blue jeans. She easily pulled the green top over her head and straightened it over her body, the fabric stretching down just below her navel. She then stepped into the blue jeans and pulled them up to her waist, then zipped up the fly and buttoned them up. "So," She looked back at Axl, feeling a little more comfortable now that she wasn't in her underwear. "How do I look?"

The hunter eyed the young nurse as he thought of a response. "Well…" He couldn't believe how Cinnamon looked in the t-shirt and jeans combo. She looked like a tomboy, well, at least a 'maverick' reploid. The green t-shirt and jeans greatly contrasted her standard nurse armor, replacing the innocent image with a more outgoing and rebellious one. The only thing that truly retained a sign of her personality was her face, but as a whole, Cinnamon looked like someone who was more outgoing and daring in those clothes. Not only that, but she looked, Axl chuckled to himself mentally, sexy. She looked wonderful in the casual outfit, the green t-shirt and blue jeans making her very appealing to the young hunter. "You look great." He finished. "A little strange, but I like it."

"Oh." Cinnamon shook her head for a moment, her wings ruffling under the green t-shirt since there weren't any holes. "Yeah, Marino said it made me look good, and it was what girls my age would normally wear."

Axl nodded. "Yeah. I really like it Cinnamon." He reaffirmed.

She smiled. "Thanks." The nurse then took the top off, leaving her in only the jeans and a bra. "I've got two more outfits with me, here's the next one." She said a little more confidently. The awkwardness of before seemed to have lifted, and the nurse quickly discarded her clothes and reached for another set, this time a sky-blue t-shirt and a white skirt.

* * *

Her fears were confirmed. Chief R had taken that folder on her desk and brought it to the blue bomber while she was 'relieving' herself in the Sky Room. Nana set her head in her hands and sighed. "Why did I leave that out in the open?" She asked herself. It hadn't even occurred to her that R would have taken it, how could she have been that absent-minded? The pararoid had eavesdropped on the entire conversation, and while she was a little relieved on X's response, her nerves were still going haywire. He was on his way here, and he was bringing that folder with him, obviously to discuss of its contents. She ruffled her pink hair and thought about what she should say… 'I wasn't really serious', 'I changed my mind', 'I've been having second thoughts actually'

Then a knocking came at the door. "Nana?" It was the blue maverick hunter. She gasped and looked at the door. It was locked again, and after a brief moment, another knocking. "Nana, are you in there?" X asked again. The operator turned in her chair and stared at the metal door, the red lights on the doorposts still present. She sighed lightly and walked toward the door, pressing the panel nearby and deactivating the locks.

The lights turned blue and the door quickly opened. "Hey X." She greeted, trying to act nonchalant.

"Oh, hey Nana." He greeted. "I thought you left for a break."

"No, I was here for the past few hours. Sorry I didn't come to the door right away, I was," She paused "occupied."

"Oh." His processor suddenly produced an image of Nana masturbating, using one hand to rub her breast and lick her nipple while the other stuck into her core. He mentally shrugged off the thought, reprimanding himself quietly. "Well, if you're busy," X started.

"No, it's okay." Nana said quickly. "I'm free now. What is it?"

X was silent before he opened up a folder. "Well, if that's the case." He looked past the folder at Nana, noticing that she looked…uncomfortable. "I uh…I'd like to speak with you privately about your application. May I come in?"

"Oh, certainly." She moved aside and let X enter the command room. The door closed and she locked it, to ensure that the two wouldn't be bothered. As she took a seat, the hunter noted that Nana held a look of discomfort, like she was preoccupied with something else.

"Nana?"

"Y-Yes?" She asked, looking up and catching his gaze.

"Is something bothering you?" X asked.

Nana shook her head. "No…it's nothing important X." She tried to say casually. In truth, she was thinking about what to say. She wanted to say that she wasn't truly serious about the application, that all she really wanted to do was be close to X, but the words wouldn't form from her processor. The memory of her encounter with X previously suddenly came to mind, and a light blush formed as she recalled the feeling of her giving him a blowjob. Oh god…Was that scent still on her face?! Did she smell like she just recently had sex?! No, just remain calm…Just be rational, she told herself. She smiled reassuringly. "Really X, I'm fine."

Despite her words and her body language, X didn't necessarily feel satisfied. However, he felt it was a private issue, so he stopped the pursuit. "Well, if that's the case Nana, I've taken a look at this application and…"

* * *

Axl stared, his eyes wide and his mouth salivating. He gulped as he took in the sight before him, the one that seemed to stand there like a beautifully sculpted statue. Cinnamon, the young "innocent" nurse, was in a cute little nightgown. She stood as she normally did, her arms behind her back and her hands intertwined, but unlike her standard nurse armor, the nightgown, the violet, silk nightgown accentuated her beauty. The violet silk had a black trim on the skirt end that stopped just below her waist, similar to a mini-skirt, leaving the whole of her legs visible for the hunter to see. The garment fit snugly around her, showing off her form, and the spaghetti straps on her shoulders made her all the more to die for.

"Uh…W…Wow…" Was all Axl could say. He felt the familiar twinge at his crotch becoming increasingly harder to control. He wanted her, oh he wanted her so badly now. Her sexy wardrobe, her cute body, and her young innocent personality, they melded so well together. How is this possible? The second wardrobe she wore, the light blue t-shirt and the small skirt, it was nothing when compared to this!

Cinnamon blushed, though kept the same innocent smile. "Well…uh…Do I look sexy in this?" She asked rather cutely.

"YES!" Axl answered immediately, but he caught himself from flying out of the chair. He sat back down and gulped, trying to control his libido. "I mean uh…Yeah Cin, you look great in that…"

The nurse smiled and giggled nervously. "T…Thank you…" She watched the reploid chuckle lightly and rub the back of his head, his face a deep crimson and his body appearing as if it would overheat. He must be so hot under that armor…in more ways than one. Cinnamon blushed profusely, did I just think that? She shook her head lightly, but the images were still present, as they had been ever since she showed her new clothes. She wanted to arouse him, she wanted him ready to make love to her again.

And now, the perfect opportunity presented itself… "Well, I…I got to say those are really…good clothes Cinnamon." Axl got up from the chair and stretched, feeling his cock push a little harder in an attempt to leave its socket. "I-unnngh…I think I'll be taking a walk now." He finished quickly.

Cinnamon panicked. "Wait, Axl!"

The hunter stopped, his feet still just before the chair. "Yeah Cin?" He watched the young nurse come closer to him, her arms swaying with her movements as well as the dress resting on her body. Oh…She looked so sexy in that! And she still looked cute like that too…The hunter's cock moved again, pushing even harder now to be free. Axl continued to restrain it, not wanting to embarrass himself, though the thought of Cinnamon doing this intentionally crossed his mind.

He watched as she came closer, step by step, little by little, until she was finally just in front of him. He could clearly see her cleavage and the shape of her breasts, the hunter standing about a head taller than the young nurse. Cinnamon took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm her nerves. "I…I bought these clothes for one reason." As she said this, Cinnamon took Axl's helmet into his hands and removed it, freeing his fiery orange hair. Axl remained silent, feeling his ponytail standing up once again.

"P…Please…" She looked directly into his eyes, the orbs reflecting a lust that was as great as her own. "Have sex with me…"

And without hesitation, the hunter embraced the nurse, kissing her fiercely and passionately.

* * *

Any questions or comments, then please feel free to contact me!

Thank you for reading, and PLEASE leave a review!


End file.
